First is the Sweetest
by teemedup
Summary: Kim is a sweet but shy girl who has been in love with Jared for years. Jared finally notices her when he imprints on her and her unrequited love is finally returned. The first in my "Chronicles of the Imprinted" series
1. Chapter 1

Kim (16 years old in 2006) and Jared (16 years old in 2006)

**Kim's POV**

I sat in class trying to ignore that the seat next to me was empty yet again for the 2nd week in a row. Where was he? Was he okay? Sick? Dying? Dead? I shook my head banishing the thought. There was no way he could be dead and I would not have heard about it. Besides, the teachers seemed to not be worried about him not being here. I sighed pathetically and tried to pay attention to my teacher speaking. Usually I love English but it's been harder for me to care since he's been gone. I've gone into a slight depression that my best friend Carmen is always teasing me about. I guess I do deserve to be teased a little though. I mean I've been in love with Jared Cameron for 3 years and he doesn't even know I exist. But of course who would notice Kimberly Connweller.

I was rather plain with long, straight and midnight black hair. I couldn't do a thing with it except put it in a bun which I did on a regular basis. It was too long for me to keep down all day without it getting in my way and my mom refused to let me cut my "crowning glory" as she liked to call it. It reached about 3 inches above my butt. I had dark brown eyes like most of the Quileute's in La Push but if you looked closely you could see a little gold in them. I also had the usual russet skin which was smooth and clear. Carmen says most girls would kill for it because I never needed to wear makeup. And I also had perfectly straight and white teeth. Thank god I never needed braces because that would have made me more of an outcast than I already was.

I looked down at my notebook deciding to try to pay attention and realized that I had doodled my name and Jared's with a heart around it. I felt my cheeks heat a little and I quickly turned the page and started taking notes. All of a sudden the door swung open and I looked up and nearly fainted. There was Jared Cameron and he looked even more gorgeous than before. It really was unfair. His long wavy hair had been chopped off and now he sported a cropped hair cut. He looked like he was now at least 6 foot 5 and when he left he was only about 6 feet. If I thought he was muscular before that didn't compare to the bulging muscles that rippled as he waved hello to the teacher. It almost looked like he was on steroids or something. There was no way someone could change that much in 2 weeks. My eyes drank in his appearance and I admired his torso in a tight white t-shirt that looked like it was straining to cover him and blue jeans. How can anyone be so beautiful? His dark brown eyes looked almost sad and I noticed the bags under them. What happened to him?

"Well Mr. Cameron thank you for gracing us with your presence today," Ms. Cortez said. He smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat. I swear loving Jared is going to give me a heart problems. He came over and sat down beside me and I could see everyone stealing glances at him. I also noticed the girls throwing him coy and inviting looks. If he wasn't already popular, the way he looked now he was about to be the king of the school.

"You can ask Miss Connweller for the notes," she said. I swallowed and didn't dare to look at him but instead slid my notebook over to him.

"Thanks," he murmured his hand reaching out to grab it. I guess I didn't move my hand fast enough because our hands touched and I gasped at how hot his was. Startled I looked at him and he seemed as shocked as I was. His eyes widened and he stopped breathing as he gazed at me in awe. I was too entranced to look away as he looked at me mesmerized for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kim, Jared. I know I may not be as fascinating as you two are but if you would please pay attention," Ms. Cortez said. I blushed and looked away.

"Sorry," I mumbled hating how people looked at me. Jared took his time looking away and every so often I could feel his glance on me. I thanked god for my dark skin because if not everyone would be able to see how red my face was. I tried to ignore him and instead analyzed his facial expression. The way he stared at me was like no one had ever looked at me before. If I wasn't in my right mind I would swear he looked like he was in love with me. I'm sure it almost looked like the faces I made when I thought about him or at least that's what Carmen would say. I felt a strong urge to look back at him but I didn't want to make a spectacle of myself again. I hated being the center of attention and was fine with being pretty much invisible in school.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang and I hurried up to grab my stuff and rushed out of the classroom. I could still feel Jared's eyes boring into my back as I made my way down the hallway. I got to my locker and threw my books in.

"What's wrong with you?" Carmen asked opening her locker that was right next to mine.

"Jared's back," I whispered and she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh lord. The prodigy returns," she said. I still couldn't get my breathing right so I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. When I opened them I saw Carmen's curious green ones looking back at me.

"What's wrong Kimmy?" she asked me calling me my childhood nickname.

I shook my head. "I don't know Car. He came to class today and he looked so different. Like he's huge now! But that's not the worse part. He sat next to me and he just stared at me. For the entire class!"

She frowned at me. "So let me get this straight. The man of your dreams comes back to class looking hunkier than ever. He sits next to you and can't stop staring at you and you're upset?" she asked. I laughed a little. I guess it did sound crazy when you looked at it that way. "Well how was he looking at you?"

"He looked at me like…like he was surprised," I said trying to come up with the right word for it. She closed her locker and we began walking to the cafeteria. She nodded and made me recount everything that happened. We got our lunch and sat down at our preferred table. Carmen was chatting away and then stopped mid sentence. I looked up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jared Cameron," she whispered. "He's staring at you again."

"What!" I exclaimed about to turn around. She grabbed my arm.

"No don't look! He'll know we're talking about him," she said. I blushed.

"You're right. Well what's he doing now?" I asked giving up on food. I couldn't eat with all these butterflies in my stomach.

"He's sitting at the table with Paul Lahote and Embry Call. Gosh Kim they all look huge now. I never noticed before. And come to think of it they were all missing from school for a while. You know I heard they were hanging out with Sam Uley now."

I knew of Sam Uley though I had never officially met him. Apparently he was a** normal** kid and then all of a sudden disappeared for two months and then came back looking huge just like Jared. I wondered what had happened to them all. Everyone thought that Sam was some kind of drug dealer but I remember seeing him one day and I thought he looked sad, not my idea of a drug dealer.

"Oh my gosh Kim he's coming over here!" she said. I jumped.

"What? Why? Oh god what do I do?" I said starting to panic. Carmen was silent for a change and I looked to my right and realized why. Jared was standing beside me staring at me again and when I looked up he started smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for letting me borrow you're notebook Kim," he said. I don't think I've ever heard anybody say my name like that before. It was like his tongue caressed it and I had never loved hearing it as much as I did now.

"N…no p…problem," I stuttered out. I grabbed it and put it down beside me looking at my tray. I was quiet for a moment until I realized he was still standing there. I looked up again.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked. My eyes widened but I was too tongue tied to speak. His face fell when he realized I wasn't going to answer. He almost looked… heartbroken? I really need to stop overanalyzing everything.

"Of course we don't," Carmen said covering up for my muteness. He smiled again and sat down beside me.

"So Kim are you new?" he asked me. I laughed sadly.

"I've had classes with you for the last 3 years," I said. He looked shocked.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry," he said. I smiled and shrugged it off.

"It's no big deal. I'm easy to miss," I said blinking back tears. Jared winced almost as if he was in pain.

"That's not true. I was an idiot before today. You're hard_ not _to see. In fact it seems like I can't stop looking at you," he said. I blushed again and Carmen sighed and made googoo eyes at him. I rolled my eyes at her. Traitor. She was supposed to be the sane one. I realized people were starting to leave and I stood up quickly to grab my tray. Jared snatched it up before I did. I gasped and looked at him and he just smiled again. I picked up my notebook and glanced over at the table where he usually sat at. Paul and Embry seemed to be laughing at him and then it hit me. This was all some kind of big joke wasn't it? Let's all have a laugh at poor, pathetic old Kim Connweller. Of course I was the easiest target. I'm sure by now that everyone knew how obsessed I was with Jared. I glared at him and stalked away.

"Kim!" he called after me but I ignored him and kept walking. I needed to be as far away from him as possible where I could go and lick my wounds.

"Kim!" I heard Carmen say as she caught up to me. "What's wrong?"

"They were laughing Car," I said heartbroken.

"Who was? She asked confused.

"His friends. It's all some kind of big joke. He's not really interested in me. He's just doing it for some kind of bet or something," I said. I opened my locker and stuffed my head inside.

"But how do you know that Kim?" she asked me.

"Oh Carmen don't be obtuse. Why else would beautiful Jared Kaleel want to talk to me? You heard him. He didn't even know I existed and I've been sitting next to him for years," I said dejectedly.

"Oh hun," she said rubbing my back. "Give yourself some credit. You're not as plain as you think you are. And anyone who gets to know the real Kim will see how truly beautiful you are." I rolled my eyes. Easy for her to say. She was gorgeous with curly black hair and green eyes with slightly dark skin. Carmen was only half Quileute.

"God Car you sound like my mom," I said. She giggled. This was my free period so I just grabbed a book to read and some homework to catch up on.

"I'll see you after class hun," she said. I smiled and waved as she rushed down the hallway. I sighed and began walking to the courtyard. It was an abnormally sunny day for La Push so I decided to take advantage of it even if it was 60 degrees. I continued walking when I felt a warm hand reach out and grab me and pull me into the stairwell. I almost screamed but I collided with something hard and it came out as a grunt. I pulled back and rubbed my nose.

"Kim are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need some ice?" I heard a frantic and familiar voice ask. I looked up and I mean really looked up to see Jared's distraught face. Gosh he was tall. I was an average 5'6 but he was still a foot taller than me so my head barely reached his chest.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said rubbing my nose a bit. I blinked a couple times and then stood back so I could look at him. He almost looked like he wanted to snatch me back to him but he refrained from doing so.

"Look I wanted to talk to you," he said running his hand through his short hair. I glared.

"Jared I really have nothing to say to you," I said turning to leave. He grabbed me and I gasped again at how hot his hand was.

"My god do you have a fever?" I asked. He quickly released me but stationed his body so that I had no way of getting around him.

"No I don't," he said. "Now about earlier…"

I put my hand up. "You don't have to explain yourself. I know that it was just a bet. I saw your friends having a good laugh over it."

He growled. "What do you mean? You think I was talking to you only because of a bet?" he asked clenching his fists.

I smiled sadly. "Why else would you want to talk to me? You've never said a word to me in all the time we've been in school together. You didn't even know who I was today. What else am I supposed to think?"

His fists unclenched and he looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Kim. I feel like such an idiot. All I can say is that I have changed a lot over these last couple of weeks. Maybe I just wasn't ready to see you then but I am now. Kim I really lo…like you. A lot!"

"Y…you do?" I asked not wanting to believe it but believing at the same time.

"I do," he said looking at me with his scorching eyes. Almost as hot as his skin.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

He smiled softly. "You're beautiful. Smart. And you have a little bit of a temper," he said. I blushed a little and looked down. I felt his hand come under my chin but this time I was prepared for his burning skin. It didn't scare me. It felt…right. It was strange. He lifted my head to look up at him. "I want to get to know you Kim. I want to know everything about you." He looked so sincere that I had to believe him. My heart left me no choice. I nodded slowly.

"This is my free period now," I whispered.

"Where do you usually go?" he asked smiling.

I smiled back sheepishly. "Well I usually go to the library but it's such a nice day outside that I was headed to the courtyard."

"To the courtyard it is," he said grabbing my hand. I was shocked but I didn't pull away. My small hand was engulfed in his large one but oddly we fit together perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jared's POV**

I led her over to the courtyard and we sat down on one of the benches. She shivered a little and smiled looking into the sun. I stared at her still amazed that this goddess wanted to speak to me. She looked over at me and blushed a little when she realized I was staring again but she didn't seem to mind. I realized that her eyes had a hint of gold in them that stood out even more in the sun. _Amazing_.

She blushed again and I realized I had said it out loud. "What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Blue," she answered.

"Favorite food?"

"French fries."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf." I was taken aback and stared at her.

"Wolf?" I asked smiling a little. It was almost too perfect.

She looked away and smiled. "Ever since I heard the legends I have always been fascinated with wolves." I just laughed and she stared at me confused. "What's so funny?"

"I'll tell you some other time," I said. We sat there and talked until the period ended and I walked her to her locker holding her hand. This time there were people in the hallway staring at us but I didn't care. Kim seemed to be a little embarrassed though and was looking down at the floor. She would have to get used to this. After finding her I wasn't going to let her go. I winced when I realized we had no more classes together so I walked her to her classroom and had to force myself to let her go.

"Can I take you home?" I blurted out. She turned and looked surprised.

"Well my mom is picking me up for a doctor's appointment after school," she said and I sighed. She smiled a little and put her hand on my arm. "But you can give me a ride tomorrow if you want." I smiled again and placed my hand over hers.

"I would love to," I said and she blushed yet again and turned to walk into the classroom. I walked to my class half-heartedly as I realized I probably wasn't going to see her again for the rest of the day. It made my heart ache. I tried to concentrate in class because I had missed a lot of work but it was so hard. All I could do was think about Kim. Why had I never noticed her before today? She was so gorgeous I was sure I could never have missed her. I glanced around in class and saw that a few girls were sending me flirtatious looks. I just looked back up at the board. Honestly the teacher's lectures were more interesting. None of them held a candle to Kim.

After school I raced to Kim's locker and saw her talking to her friend Carmen.

"Kim," I said excitedly. I'm sure I sounded like a little kid. She smiled and Carmen rolled her eyes.

"Jared," she murmured. I don't think I've ever enjoyed hearing my name so much before today.

"Carmen," I said politely. She smiled knowing that all my attention was on Kim.

"Do you need a ride in the morning?" I asked eagerly.

"Well I usually just walk because I don't live that far," she said. My face fell.

"Oh ok," I said. Carmen nudged her.

"But Kimmy weren't you just saying to me earlier how you hated walking cuz it's always raining in the morning. I'm sure Jared wouldn't mind giving you a ride in his nice warm car," she said smiling sweetly at me. I smiled at her in thanks and we both looked at Kim expectantly.

"Well I…I guess that's fine," she said looking down at the floor again.

"Okay cool. Well maybe I should take your number so I can call you and get your address," I said. Again Kim didn't say anything. Carmen sighed and recited it for me.

"Thanks," I said punching it in my phone. Then she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Let's be clear though. If I find out that you and your huge friends are doing this as a bet then I promise you that I will have my revenge on you. Giants or not!" she said.

Kim groaned, "Carrrrmmmeeen."

I laughed looking at Kim. "Don't worry Carmen. I would never do anything to hurt her." Kim didn't look up but I saw her smile a little.

"Gah you guys are too cute and Kimberly I promise you Jared's face is much more interesting than the floor so say your goodbyes and then let's go," she said closing her locker.

Kim looked up at me and her cheeks were flaming red. "Bye," she said smiling a little. My heart skipped a beat.

"Bye," I said and watched as Carmen dragged her. My life. My Kim, away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _Yay I got a review! It's my first review ever so shout out to sydneybeth218 for giving me my first one! Okay so now maybe lets see if I can get hmm...lets say 5 more reviews before I add the next chapter. I already have the whole story written and if you guys like this one then you'll love the next two which are in progress as we speak. I'll give you more details as the story progresses but I'll be stingy with info if you're stingy on my reviews. Okay so now I'm done talking here's the next chapter!**

I was ecstatic when I got home and hurried and dropped off my stuff than ran to Sam and Emily's house. I burst through the door without even knocking. I didn't need to. Emily spun around and looked at me and Sam grunted a greeting from the table as he stuffed a muffin in his mouth.

"Hello Jared," Emily said smiling and returning back to cooking. I paused for a moment inhaling the delicious smells and grabbed a muffin.

"Hey Em, Sam," I said as I stuffed it in my mouth.

"Sam, I think I did it," I said looking over at him.

"Jared you've been able to stuff a whole muffin in your mouth for a while now. At one point I think you did two. It's not that big of a surprise anymore," he said. Emily laughed and looked at me.

"Did what Jared?" she asked.

"I think I imprinted," I said. Her eyes widened and she smiled and rushed over to me.

"Oh Jared how wonderful for you," she gushed hugging me. I hugged her back smiling goofily. "Who is she? When do I get to meet her?"

"Her name is Kim. She's in my English class. I just sat next to her and when I looked at her it just hit me," I said.

Sam frowned a little. "This is kind of strange. Billy said that imprinting was a rare thing but 2 out of 4 of us have already done it," he shrugged. "Oh well. Congrats pup."

"When should I tell her? About me I mean," I asked. It frightened me to think that she wouldn't accept me once I told her I was a werewolf.

"You'll know when the time is right. Just be careful. It can come as quite a shock. Especially the whole imprinting thing," Emily said. She glanced over at Sam and he rolled his eyes. Sam kind of botched up telling Emily about it and she didn't speak to him for a week. Of course she couldn't stay away from him for longer than that. The whole imprinting thing made it difficult for us to stay away from each other for too long. I already felt the pain of being separated from Kim for even this long.

"Well if you need our help then you know where to find us. Just be careful," Sam said with a pained look and I knew what he was talking about. When we lose our tempers we phase. That's why I was out of school for so long. I had to learn how to control myself so that I wouldn't be a danger to anyone at school. Sam had lost his temper once and Emily was too close. He scarred her for life and it pained him everyday remembering what he had done to her. She now had three scars running down her face and for the first time I understood what he felt. Of course I felt it whenever he happened to think about it while we ran patrols. All of our minds were linked so we could hear and see what the other person was thinking of. I thought of what I would feel like if I ever hurt Kim and my heart contracted painfully. I would die if I ever hurt her.

"I will," I said.

**Kim's POV**

It was all just a dream. A wonderful and beautiful dream. Jared Kaleel had spoken to me and more than that he liked me and wanted to give me a ride to school. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. That was until I got a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey Kim," I heard a husky voice say. My heart fluttered.

"Jared," I said with a wealth of emotions.

"I was just calling so I could get your address," he said. So it wasn't a dream. I was glad he wasn't there to see the ridiculously huge smile on my face. I gave him my address and he promised to see me bright and early in the morning.

"Goodnight Kim," he said.

"Goodnight Jared," I whispered. I held the phone for a long while after that. When it finally hit me I screamed and started jumping up and down.

"Kim! What's wrong?" my mom said running into my room.

"Jared is giving me a ride to school in the morning," I cried jumping around. I'm sure I looked quite foolish.

"Whoaaa," my mom said laughing. "Jared as in the boy you've been in love with for years?"

I stopped jumping when she caught my shoulders. "Yes that Jared. He actually likes me mom."

"Of course he likes you. You're beautiful and smart and funny," she said smiling and hugging me. My mom and I were really close. It was just the two of us as my dad left us when I was really little so she took care of me. "When do I get to meet him?" she asked.

I blushed. "Well it's not like we're dating or anything mom."

She smiled. "Well the way you were jumping and screaming it sounded like the two of you were getting married," she said. I flushed as I imagined myself walking down the aisle in a white dress towards Jared. The image made me tingle all over, "Anyway goodnight sweetheart. We'll talk about this more tomorrow." She gave me a kiss and walked out the room.

I smiled to myself for the rest of the night. I did my homework and then took my shower. I got to my room and put on a silk tank top and shorts. Silk was one of my fetishes and it was all I liked to sleep in. My mom indulged me and I had a drawer full of little pajamas. This particular one was red with black lace around the edges. It was rather provocative but since it was just me and my mom and nobody else would see me in it, it was okay. I was brushing my wet hair trying to make sure there were no tangles in it when I heard a tapping noise at my window. I frowned but I didn't see anything. I glanced at the clock and realized it was after 11. I must be hearing things. I shook my head and continued brushing when I heard it again. I went over to the window and gasped. There was Jared Kaleel wearing only a pair of beaten up shorts and tennis shoes. His beautiful chest was on full display and I drank in his bulging muscles and sculpted arms and stomach. He was so beautiful it hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _As promised I am dedicating this chapter to wonderful-sunset. Thank you so much for leaving my story and to all you visitors, maybe just maybe, you can add some reviews too! :)**

I opened up the window and shivered as the cold wind blasted into my room. Jared deftly jumped in and shut it all in one motion. It was so quick that it startled me. He turned around and smiled at me looking me up and down. Gah! I realized what I was wearing and covered myself with my arms.

"It's too late you'll never get that image out of my head now," he said as he laughed. I frowned and tried to make myself not care. I took my arms down and watched as he looked me up and down. My heart accelerated and I was sure he could see it beating through my chest. I'm a little slender but I have a nice amount of curves that were even more emphasized by my skimpy pajamas.

"So this is what you sleep in?" he questioned slowly walking around me. I could feel the heat shooting to my cheeks and I nodded dumbly. "Hmmm shy little Kim is not so shy as everyone thinks."

"I have a silk fetish," I murmured and he laughed again.

"I think now I do too," he said and I gasped as I felt his warm hand on my back.

"W…what are you doing here?" I asked not moving a muscle. I had never been so aware of him as I was now. I wondered if he could feel the tension between us as well. The way he circled around me was like some sort of wild animal stalking its prey. He finally stopped in front of me and I noticed the predatory gleam in his eyes as he smiled at me.

"I missed you," he said shrugging his shoulders as if that was all the explanation needed. And it was. I shivered again as I realized my hair still hadn't fully dried. "You're cold." He said worriedly and came quickly and wrapped his arms around me. He was so incredibly warm. I instantly felt the heat radiating off of him and it warmed my blood.

"Why are you so hot?" I questioned then blushed as I realized how it sounded. He laughed.

"A growth spurt will do that to you," he said as he buried his face in my hair. He growled softly. "You smell delicious. Like lavender and honey."

"It's just my shampoo," I said as I snuggled my face more into his chest. I was perfectly warm now but I was enjoying the closeness so I didn't want him to move just yet. He seemed fine with that and inhaled deeply again. I don't know how long we stood like that but his warmth made me sleepy and I yawned against his chest. He moved back slowly and scooped me up in his arms. I stifled a shriek as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He laughed and carried me to the bed. He moved the covers and lay me down gently. I closed my eyes and sighed as he pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight my beautiful Kim," he said and kissed my forehead. I sat up quickly when I realized his heat was gone.

"Don't leave me," I said and was embarrassed at how desperate my voice sounded. He looked back at me and walked over. I scooted over and he lay down beside me pulling me onto his chest. I smiled contentedly. "Just stay for a little while longer," I whispered. As I drifted off to sleep I swore I heard him say "Forever."

When I woke up the next morning I realized I was alone but I could still see the imprint of Jared's big body beside me. I buried my face in his spot and inhaled. It still had a faint trace of his woodsy and pine smell. He smelled wonderful. I hopped out of bed excited to see him again. I put my hair in a bun again and threw on a thermal with a pair of jeans and boots. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar. My mom was already at work so I just ate little bars for breakfast. I ran outside and saw his car sitting there with him leaning against it. I smiled as I took in his appearance. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a pair of jeans. It was a v-neck so I could see a little of his chest. Gosh he's gorgeous. His whole face lit up when he saw me. It's so unfair. I bet he doesn't even know how gaga I am over him. I felt glum thinking about it so I walked slowly over to him.

He looked concerned. "Kim, what's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head not wanting to dwell too much on my unrequited love. Why couldn't I just be happy? I mean he's finally noticing me and now I'm upset because he doesn't love me. Jeeze get a grip Kim. He grabbed my chin and lifted it towards him. I tipped my head back so I could see his face. "You can tell me anything. You know that right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I know," I said. He smiled and surprised me when he briefly kissed me on the lips. I was so taken aback that I couldn't move. After that I couldn't control myself. I pressed myself against him and threw my arms around his neck. He gathered me close and lifted me off the ground so that I could be on level with his face. I pressed my lips hard against his and kissed him for all I was worth holding nothing back. He growled when I pushed my tongue against his lips and opened his mouth to let me in. My heart fluttered as our tongues touched. He squeezed me and I almost couldn't breathe. I pushed against his chest and he finally registered that I wanted him to stop he pulled back and I gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting me down. I choked and nodded.

"I just couldn't breathe," I said. He smiled sheepishly.

"Jeeze Kim I'm sorry," he said running his hand through his hair. When I finally caught my breath I straightened up.

"Don't be," I said grinning. He smiled that blindingly beautiful smile again.

"Well let's hurry up before we're late," he said. He grabbed my book bag and placed it in the backseat then opened the door for me and I got in.

**Tee hee poor Jared, he's just head over heels for Kim. **

**If you review, I will be good to you and not only add one chapter, I will post two! (I call that ode to the readers).**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: _Yay I now have 10 reviews! I'm so excited and glad you guys liked it. BTW wonderful-sunset, I so meant to say thank you for READING my story not LEAVING it. Lol. I was watching TV and typing while listening to it and my words got mixed up, you know how that goes. Also I realized that I never gave credit where credit is due so here is my disclaimer now...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all of the original Twilight characters.**

When we pulled up to the school I saw that everyone was staring at us, some in disbelief and others in hostility. Mostly the girls were hostile. Jared seemed not to care as he opened my door and grabbed my hand. We waited for Carmen and she stared at us and raised her eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything. Jared walked us to our locker and then kissed me on the cheek before walking over to his. I blushed as I caught more stares and Carmen glowered at them. They quickly looked away.

"Oh my God Kim! Can you please tell me what happened between yesterday and today?" she asked. I filled her in as we made our way down the hallway. I had to grab her and forcibly yank her when she stopped and screamed as I told her what happened last night.

"Carrrrmmmeeen," I whined.

"I'm sorry," she said but she wasn't embarrassed. I walked into my classroom promising her that I would tell her every facet of every detail later. I tried to pay attention in class. I really did. But I couldn't stop replaying everything that happened last night in my head. When class was finally over I walked out of the room only to see Jared waiting. There was a girl speaking to him. This popular one named Trish but as soon as he saw me his whole face lit up. Trish looked mad and glared in my direction like it was my fault. Normally I would have shrunk back and cowered from her but for some reason being around Jared gave me confidence. I ignored her and smiled back at him.

"Bye Jared," she smiled trying one last time to get his attention.

"Later," he said distractedly as he grabbed my hand and walked me to my next class. I glanced back to see her glaring murderously at me and I smiled. Like clockwork after I got out of my class Jared was there again and we walked to English together. He sat next to me and I opened up my notebook and gasped. Where I had doodled our name in a heart I realized that Jared wrote "forever" under it in his surprisingly neat handwriting. I wanted to die right then and there and never come back. I held my breath trying to see if I could die that way but Jared patted my back and all of the air came out of me with a "Whoosh".

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. I just shook my head. I can't believe I handed him the notebook and forgot that I put that in there. I was so embarrassed and I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Kim?" Jared asked and I could hear the concern in his voice. He pulled my hands down. "Tell me." He demanded.

I didn't say anything I just pointed to the notebook. He glanced at it and smiled. "I didn't mean for you to see that," I whispered. I was surprised he heard me.

"Kim you don't ever have to be embarrassed about your feelings for me," he said looking deeply into my eyes. I nodded as Ms. Cortez walked in.

"Well class today we're going to talk about…" she droned on and I feigned attention as I felt Jared staring at me yet again. He tapped my leg and I looked down. His hand was palm up on my leg and I smiled and placed my hand in his big warm one. Luckily I was left handed so I could still take notes. It was hard to concentrate though because he kept rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb and it was shooting sparks down my arm. Every time he did it I would gasp lightly until I got the feeling that he was doing it on purpose. However when I glanced at him he was looking straight ahead. Once I thought I caught a smile tugging at his lips but when I narrowed my eyes it quickly disappeared. When the bell rang I snatched my hand away and walked to my locker where Carmen was waiting.

"So finish telling me before Jared comes and steals all your attention away again," she said. I laughed. I told her the story as she checked around to make sure Jared wasn't anywhere near us. After we got our food we sat at our usual table.

"Oh lord here comes the pack," Carmen said and I turned and watched as Jared, Embry, and Paul all walked over to our table. They sat down and Jared introduced us.

"Kim and Carmen this is Paul and Embry," he said. I smiled and murmured a hello.

"Oh I love it. The most talked about and arguably the most attractive guys in school are sitting at our table and the plastics are hating us," Carmen said. I blushed but looked at the table where the popular girls or the "plastics" as Carmen called them were shooting glares our way while gossiping about us.

"Glad to be of service," Paul said grinning. I looked away and continued to eat my food as we talked and laughed. They were actually pretty cool guys but I noticed Embry looking forlornly at the table he used to sit at where Jacob Black and Quil Aertera were sitting. I noticed them glaring at us as well. Jeeze what was with this school?

"Oh Embry give it a rest. They'll be here soon enough," Paul said annoyed. I never wanted to talk to him because I knew he had a bad temper and it kind of scared me. But with Jared there I felt safe so I just looked at him curiously.

"Mind your damn business Paul," Embry said and Paul immediately glared at him. I noticed his hands started shaking a little.

"Calm down Paul," Jared said frowning. Paul closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened them again and his hands stopped shaking. Hmmm what was that all about?

After lunch the guys walked Carmen and I to our lockers. They all went to class while Jared went with me to the library. It was his free period too. We sat there and talked and he continued to ask me questions.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Umm well Carmen is going out of town so I don't really have anybody to hang out with. I guess I'll just be at home," I said.

"Maybe we can hang out," he asked hopefully. I made a face as if I was thinking it over and he looked upset.

I laughed. "I would love that."

**Haha see wonderful-sunset you guessed right, she did forget that she wrote in the notebook. My oh my I wonder what will happen this weekend. I won't warn you about when my lemon scenes are coming but come they shall. Review please and let me know how I'm doing! Maybe we can make it to 20 by the end of this week, that would be awesome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: _Thank you for my new reviews guys! I still want to make it to 20 before the end of the week and we are 6 reviews away! BTW I have pictures on my profile of both Kim and Carmen if you want to see them and as new characters are introduced (who aren't Twilight characters that is) I will add them also. This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters**

On Saturday morning I woke up and immediately started straightening up the house as best I could. I told my mother Jared was coming over and she said she was going out with her friends and for me to be good. I groaned and walked to my room. I put on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and waited for Jared. I left my hair down because he told me he liked it like that. I heard a knock on the door and I jumped up and ran to answer it. Before I opened it I took a deep breath and I smiled. His whole face lit up and he reached for me and snatched me to his chest.

"Kim," he said sighing into my hair. I sighed back and inhaled his scent. I could never get tired of holding him or at least trying to considering my arms could barely wrap around him. I pulled him inside and we walked over to the couch.

"So what did you want to do today?" he asked me sitting down. I sat down too and I guess he thought that was too far because he pulled me until I was on his lap. I blushed and looked away. "You're going to have to get used to me touching you, you know," he said laughing.

"I know," I said.

"Well are you gonna answer my question?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Ummmm I really don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Why don't we go to the beach?" he asked.

"The beach? But it's cold outside," I said rubbing my arms. He wrapped his arms more snugly around me.

"Ahh but I can be your own personal heater," he said. I giggled. He was right. He was so hot he would keep me warm no matter what.

"To the beach it is," I said. We got in the truck and made our way to the beach. We walked in the sand and because it was cold the beach was pretty much deserted. As soon as we sat down he pulled me close so that I wouldn't be cold.

"Kim?" he asked me quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked as I relaxed in his arms closing my eyes.

"How long have you liked me?" My eyes flew open and I looked at him. I wanted to deny it but he looked so eager to hear my answer that I didn't have the heart to.

I sighed, "Ever since 8th grade. We have always had a least one class together and I knew I loved you even then."

He gave me a strange look as he smiled at me and I frowned trying to figure out what I said to make him look at me like that. Then I gasped as I realized what I had said. I meant to say liked but instead I said loved. Great! Now he's going to think I'm some stupid obsessed chick.

I tried to stand up but he held on tight so I decided against fighting. It was no contest as to who would win that one.

"You love me?" he asked.

"Well…." I prevaricated. He looked at me with nothing but adoration and understanding. "Yeah I do," I whispered looking away. He grabbed my chin and kissed me softly.

"I love you too," he whispered against my lips. He pulled back and looked at me. His eyes roamed all over my face. He dug his fingers in my hair and kissed my nose, my cheeks, my forehead, and finally my lips. My heart sang and I was sure he could hear it beating faster and faster. I was sure I was going to faint from so much happiness.

"I don't deserve you," he said. "But I'll do any and everything to keep you." He pulled me against him again and I lay my head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. All of a sudden there was a loud howl and Jared sat up alert.

"What is it?" I asked looking around.

"I'm sorry Kim but we have to go," he said. He stood up and pulled me with him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked. He just shook his head and pulled me to the car with him. We got in and he speed to my house. "I'll come by later okay." He said. I nodded and got out of the car. He waited until I got in the house and then sped away.

**Jared's POV**

When I heard the howl I knew it was Sam. I dropped Kim off and I sped to my house. I jumped out of the car and stripped off my clothes tying my pants to my leg. I stood and concentrated on the wolf within me and let him take over. I felt my body explode and suddenly I was on all fours.

_What happened?_ I asked.

_Whoa. Jared is that you?_

_Jacob?_

_Yeah. What's going on?_

_Jared we're out in the field by Jake's house. Meet us there._ Sam said. I ran over there reaching where they were in a matter of minutes. Being a werewolf gave me incredible speed and I spotted them far off. I also had the ability to see very far which came in handy to catch someone coming when they thought I couldn't see them.

_It's not that great Jared._ I heard Paul say. The bad thing however was that we could all hear each other's thoughts. Nothing was personal. Paul laughed.

_So what's going on? You guys are all wolves too?_ Jake asked.

_Yeah we are._ Sam said. _It runs in our blood Jake._

_And I thought all those legends were just myths._

_Yeah we all did._

_Now Jake I need you to calm down so you can try to phase back into a human. Don't get stressed if it takes you a while. It took me two weeks when I first changed._

_Yeah and it took Jared 5 days._ Paul said. I growled.

_Shut up Paul. It took you a week_. I said. He growled at me.

_Can it both of you. That's an order._ Sam said. As the alpha of our pack we had to obey any order he gave out.

_Now Jake I'm going to phase back and explain it to you._ The air shimmered around us and there was Sam in his human form. He pulled on his shorts.

"Just concentrate on what being a human is like. Try to let go of your anger," Sam said. I think Emily had him listening to her yoga tapes again. Jake snickered.

_I'm going to tell Sam you said that._ Paul said laughing. I just rolled my eyes. Jake closed his eyes and I watched and listened as images of his father and his sister popped into his head. I also noticed one person in particular, Bella Swan, who popped up quite often. The air shimmered and Jake returned to his human form.

_Holy shit. How did he do that?_ Paul exclaimed.

_I don't know. He's good._ I said. I phased back to my human form. I grabbed my shorts and Sam tossed Jake a pair. The other bad part was that we saw each other naked quite often. You got used to it after a while. Especially because my mom got tired of buying me a new clothes. We walked over to Sam's house and I immediately sniffed the air.

"Mmm smells like Em is making pancakes," Paul said. He looked at me and we both rushed for the door. I pushed past him and made it through first.

"Hmm looks like Jared won this one," Emily said laughing. She set a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and I grabbed some, "Now Jared save some for your brothers."

Sam walked in and ignored the food walking straight over to Emily. He looked at her and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. They kissed and he rubbed her cheek with the scars.

"Damn I can't eat anywhere without seeing either you or Jared with those love struck faces. It's almost enough to make me lose my appetite," Paul said groaning. I reached for his plate.

"Then you won't be needing these," I said. He smacked my hand out the way.

"I said almost," he muttered.

"Oh the woes of the un-imprinted," I mocked laughing.

"What's imprinting?" Jake asked walking into the kitchen.

"Em this is Jacob Black. He's joined the pack," Sam said introducing him.

"Hi Jake, I'm Emily. You can just have a seat and I'll fix you something to eat," she said. He nodded his thanks and sat down beside me.

"Imprinting is something we wolves do. It's when we find our soul mates or the person that completes us. It's like nothing in the world matters but her, she's your everything. You would protect her with your life and make sure she's always happy. And you'd be anything that she needed you to be whether it's just a friend or something more. Apparently it's rare to do but both Sam and I have done it. Kim is my imprint," I told him.

"Ohh so that's what happened. I was wondering where that came from. You never paid attention to her before and everyone knows she's been in love with you for years," he said. I growled and Paul laughed.

"He doesn't like to be reminded," he said. I just ignored them and continued eating.

"So she knows you're a werewolf then?" Jake asked and Paul laughed again. This time I shoved him and he jumped up shaking. I jumped up too and felt a quiver go down my spine.

"Cut it out guys," Sam commanded. I held my breath and focused on Kim trying to calm myself down. After a few seconds I was okay. I turned to look at Jake. "No I haven't actually told her yet. I'm not sure how to do it but it'll be soon." I glared at Paul for emphasis but he was calm now too so he just chuckled.

**Ok so this was just some time with the wolves who I haven't really focused on so I hope you liked it. Review, review, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: _Alright guys this is the last chapter I'm going to add until i get my 20 reviews. I know I have lots of readers and its simple "quid pro quo" you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

The rest of the weekend went by without me hearing from Jared. I tried to get rid of my disappointment but it was hard. On Sunday I decided to make dinner for my mom and when she got back we sat and talked and ate. Since she had to get up early she decided to go to bed and I was again left to my own devices. I went into my room and plopped on the bed feeling lonely. All of a sudden I heard a laugh and I gasped and quickly sat up to turn on the light. Jared was leaning against my window sill with only a pair of shorts and shoes on.

"What are you doing here," I asked frowning. I was mad at him for not contacting me all weekend. His face immediately looked contrite when he realized I was angry. He walked over and sat next to me on the bed. I tried not to look at him cuz I knew that once I did I would forget about my anger and I didn't want him to get off that easy.

"I'm sorry Kim I really am. There was just something really important that I had to do," he said putting his hand on my arm.

"And you couldn't call or anything? You just disappeared on me. I thought…" I swallowed as I felt the tears welling up.

"Kim?" Jared questioned softly and got on his knees in front of me. He was so tall that even on his knees I still had to look up at him. He grabbed my cheeks in both his hands and turned my face. I closed my eyes and didn't even realize I was crying until I felt him wipe away my tears. "I'm so sorry Kim. I wanted to call you I really did. There was just so much going on that I couldn't. You know I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much. Please look at me." I opened my eyes and saw how sad he looked, almost as if he was going to cry too.

"I thought that you just didn't want to talk to me anymore," I said dejectedly. He grabbed me close and held me stroking my hair.

"Don't ever think that. It's just…it's complicated," he said. I tried to push him away but it was like trying to move a brick wall.

"Why can't you tell me?" I asked frustrated after giving up on trying to move him.

"I just. I don't want you to feel differently about me after I tell you," he said. I stroked his warm back.

"You can trust me Jared. It can't be that bad," I said. He snorted. He stood up and pulled me with him. "Then there's something I have to show you."

"Where are we going?" I asked as he walked over to the window.

"Outside," he said. He climbed out the window and the reached to pull me outside with him. We walked a little ways from my house to the woods. He seemed really nervous and I worried about what he was going to show me. "Do you remember your favorite legend?" he asked suddenly turning around.

I nodded, "The one about the wolves?" I asked. He nodded and released a big breath.

"Well, it's true," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Only the descendents of the original spirit warriors carry the gene and when there are…when there are vampires in the area we change into the wolves again. We're the protectors of the tribe. Sam Uley is our leader and chief for all intensive purposes," he said. I stared at him blankly for a minute before I busted out laughing.

"Are you serious?" I asked holding my stomach. "You're trying to tell me that you're a werewolf." He just looked at me and when he didn't join in I stopped and felt a chill go down my spine. I stepped back a little. "Jared?" I whispered.

"I have to show you something," he said then walked back a behind some trees. I heard rustling and a few minutes later saw a humongous animal that was as tall as a bear but looked like a wolf. It stepped from where Jared had just disappeared. It had short brown fur and was almost as tall as me. I was paralyzed with fear and it looked at me warily not moving. Instead it just lay down and whined a little bit. I looked at his eyes and realized with a start that they were Jared's eyes.

"Jared?" I asked. It nodded its head and I jumped back. I shook my head not ready to believe what I was seeing. "No…it…it can't be. You can't be. This isn't real," I said starting to panic. The wolf whined again as if it felt what I was feeling. I wanted to run. I wanted to run away as fast as I could and never look back. Part of me, the hysterical part, believed that if I ran the wolf would attack and kill me just as it did Jared. But the rational part of me said that I would have heard if a wolf attacked Jared.

I didn't know what to do so I just stood there and stared at it and it looked right back at me. When I realized Jared wasn't coming back I swallowed and reached my hand out. The wolf's ears perked up but otherwise it stayed still as if it was willing me to come over and touch it. To not be afraid. I took courage in that and slowly walked over. The whole time it kept its eyes on me and looked almost…lovingly? at me. I got close and reached my arm out in front of me. It slowly lifted its head until its snout was on my hand. I gasped and it licked my hand and continued to rub its head on me. "Is it really you Jared?" I asked. It nodded again. "Whoa." The wolf made a choking sound almost as if it was laughing. I pursed my lips and swatted its head. In return it licked my face. I shrieked and fell back, "Ugh Jared that was disgusting." He stopped and rubbed his face in my stomach. Somehow I felt that he was happy that I acknowledged him as Jared.

"Okay I think I've had enough excitement for one night. Do you think you could change back?" I asked. He stood up abruptly and trotted back over to the trees. A few seconds later Jared emerged pulling up his pants. He looked at me cautiously and I stood up wiping the slobber off my face and dusting my pants off. The look on his face made my heart ache so I smiled at him. He ran over and picked me up almost crushing me in his embrace.

"So you're okay with it? I mean you're not afraid?" he asked happiness radiating in his voice.

"Well I'm still a little freaked out. I think it may take some getting used to," I conceded. He kissed me and I moaned wrapping my arms snuggly around his neck.

"I love you," he said against my lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>See she didn't freak out to find out he was a werewolf, sweet ol' little Kim. Anywho remember I won't add anymore until I get my reviews and we're only 4 away so...come on readers! BTW if we happen to get to 20 and you're like oh ok I guess I don't have to add a review...pssshhhtt don't do that! Just think the more the merrier there is no limit only a minimum! Also as the story progresses I might give you little snippets from my upcoming stories or even tell you who they're about... : ) <strong>

**(Ladies and gentleman that's called a teaser!) **


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _Wow guys I asked for 20 reviews and I got my reviews. You guys are the bestest! Here is the rest of the confession chapter so it's kind of short but since you guys did me a favor I'll do the same for you and add two chapters today! My next goal for this weekend is 30 reviews and we're only 7 away. We can do it! Anywho hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight Characters.**

* * *

><p>He carried me all the way back to my house despite my protests and helped me in through the window. He told me he was going to go home and shower and then come right back. As soon as he left I rushed to the bathroom and showered. I grabbed another pair of pajamas, this time it was a silk pink nightgown that had spaghetti straps and stopped just 2 inches above my knees. I blushed at the thought of Jared seeing me in it and walked into my room. I was looking in the mirror brushing my wet hair when all of a sudden Jared appeared behind me. Jeeze how does somebody so big move around so quietly? I spun around to chastise him.<p>

"I really wish you would stop sneaking up on me like that!" I said hitting him with my brush. He didn't even flinch. Stupid werewolf strength. He smiled and then slowly looked me up and down. I felt the blush coming on as he admired my form.

"I really, really, really love your pajamas," he said. I laughed a little. He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me around. Then he took the brush from me and proceeded to brush my hair slowly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

It took me a second to realize that it was no longer my brush going through my hair but his fingers. I opened my eyes and was shocked by the heat in his gaze. He took his other hand and pulled me until my back was against his chest. My eyes widened as I felt something poking me in the back. He leaned down and kissed my shoulder softly. Where he kissed burned and sent a shiver down my spine. He kissed the side of my neck and pressed his lips hard against it. I moaned and that was all she wrote. In two quick motions I was spun around and in his arms. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as I kissed him fiercely. I held nothing back and squeezed him to the point where I sure he could barely breath but he seemed not to care. It was him who pulled back and unwrapped my body from around his. He set me to my feet.

"Maybe we should calm down," he said his breathing unsteady and he was eyeing me as if that was the last thing he wanted to do. It was the last thing I wanted to do too. "You're not ready." He said. I huffed but I realized the rationality of his statement. I wasn't exactly ready yet. I turned around and began to braid my hair. Jared walked over to my bed and sat down and watched me. I noticed he was still staring at my body.

"Would it help if I changed into something else?" I asked. He shook his head quickly.

"No! Keep that on. I'll just have to deal with it," he said. I laughed and walked over to him. He cradled me on his lap.

"So tell me about being a werewolf," I said. He laughed softly. We ended up lying down and he told me about who was in the pack and who was going to be in it eventually. He also told me about their heightened senses and how they could now run faster, hear better, and see well. His special ability in particular was super sight. When he told me that they shared thoughts while in wolf form I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at me.

"I hope you don't think about any of this stuff that happened tonight," I said. He had the grace to blush.

"Well it's going to be hard not to think about it. Sam has learned to control his for the most part. But I kind of already showed them what you were wearing the first night I saw you," he said.

"Oh my gosh!" I said burying my head in his chest. "I'll never be able to face them again." He laughed.

"Don't worry they would never say anything about it. Otherwise they would have me to answer too." I didn't interrupt him again until he spoke about imprinting.

"So you have some wolfy sixth sense that tells you we're meant to be together? Does that mean you never would have noticed me if you had never changed?" I asked feeling a little depressed. He pulled me practically on top of him.

"No of course not! I would have eventually noticed. If anything turning into a wolf just made it happen a bit sooner. We're meant to be together Kim. I would have never been truly happy until I was with you." That shut me up.

We spoke for the rest of the night but eventually his warm body got to me and I fell asleep. I knew he was gone when I felt a chill but I just smiled and snuggled into my covers.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said this chapter is kind of short but don't worry I'm going to add another one just for you and remember review, review, review. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_**Here is that second chapter I promised you which I realized is kind of short too lol. So depending on how well these two chapters two review-wise I might add another chapter this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's POV<strong>

The next morning I was waiting outside for Kim. I smiled when I noticed she left her hair down just for me. It was slightly wavy because she had braided it last night. She was wearing jeans and a orange cowl neck sweater. I felt a growl of appreciation deep within my chest. The wolf in me wanted to snatch her up and carry her away somewhere where I could mark her as mine. It sometimes surprised me how possessive I was of her and I didn't realize it until we got to school that my obsession with her made other guys stare at her more. It was like my loving her made more people realize just how beautiful she really was. That didn't sit well with me and there were quite a few times where Kim had to place a calming hand on my chest when I caught another guy staring at her.

"Calm down Jared," she said yet again as I glared at some kid checking her out. He hurriedly walked the other way.

"Aww who's afraid of the big bad wolf," she said playfully smiling. I felt my lips lifting in response.

During lunch I sat next to her and this time Jake sat at the table with us. He was still a little upset that he couldn't tell his best friend Quil about what was happening but we assured him that Quil would be changing soon. It both excited him and made him sad. We didn't wish this curse on anyone else. Carmen got a kick out of the glares girls were throwing her way in flirted shamelessly with the guys. Kim just observed quietly and laughed sometimes.

Carmen looked past Kim expectantly and I turned to see this guy named Carl walking over. I didn't really have a problem with him but we weren't friends either. We just used to hang out in the same circles.

"What's up guys? Hey Carmen, Kim," he said.

"Hey Carl what's up," Carmen said. Kim nodded to him.

"So I'm having a party next weekend and I wanted to invite you guys. You know it's gonna be crazy. My parents are out of town," he said. He was right he did throw some insane parties. I had been to a few. I shook my head negatively. We had to run patrols this weekend.

"What about you ladies?" he asked smiling at them.

"Ooo Kim we should go. You don't really get out much. And this gives us an excuse to go shopping!" Carmen said. Kim blushed as she realized all the attention was on her.

"What do you say?" Carl asked smiling at her. I frowned.

"Ummm…I guess that would be fun," she said smiling a little. I frowned even more. Carl laughed and as if on impulse he embraced Carmen and then Kim. I growled and started to stand. Jake placed a restraining hand on me.

"Cool it man," he said under his breath. I tried to control my shaking hands but it was hard. I didn't like seeing anyone touching her. Especially not him. Carl seemed to sense the danger and held his hands up.

"Whoa sorry Jared, I didn't mean anything about it. Note to self don't touch Kim," he said.

"See to it that you remember that," I said through clenched teeth. Carmen rolled her eyes and Paul snickered but watched Carl closely. They all knew that you didn't mess with somebody's imprint. Kim put her small hand on my arm and I immediately relaxed. Carl walked quickly away.

"Well now everybody will know to steer clear of Kim," Carmen said laughing. Kim laughed too and I grudgingly smiled.

Two weeks later I kept trying to convince Kim of all the reasons that she shouldn't go to the party on Saturday but she was adamant.

"Carmen's right Jared. I really don't get out that much. I want to have fun. Plus it's not like you're going to be available. So why shouldn't I go?" she said. She watched me standing by the window as she sat on the bed. I knew rationally that there was no reason for her not to go but I just felt like I couldn't protect her if she was there. Anything could happen. She stood up and walked over to me. "Oh come on Jared. Please? I really want to go." I couldn't resist. My urge to keep her happy was warring with the one to keep her safe. In the end there really was no choice. I couldn't deny her anything though I'm not sure she was aware of that.

"Okay but you'll call me if you need anything right?" I asked.

"I'll howl," she said laughing and kissing me.

The next night I couldn't stop worrying about Kim and I knew I was annoying Paul and Embry but I couldn't help it.

_Come on Jared Kim's a big girl. She'll be alright._ Embry whined.

_I know I'm sorry. I would feel better about it if I could just check on her._

_Well Jake, Quil and Sam are about to take over so we can run over there and check on her if you want. _

_Thanks Em._

When the other guys came I phased quickly and got dressed. Quil had changed over the last week and this was his first patrol with all of us. Paul and Embry met me and we drove over to the party. We went inside and it was packed. I couldn't see Kim in the crowd and I began to worry.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Where's Kim? Why isn't she in the crowd? Is she okay? (Ladies and gentlemen this is called 'hyping' the situation up). But seriously if you want to know what happens then you know what to do.<strong>

**Lol this is random but my dog is a german shepherd and husky mix and he's the cutest thing right now because he wants me to play with him so he put his toy on the bed (yuck!) and looks at me and smiles lol. Yes my dog actually smiles! It's so adorable.**

**And back to author mode! Lol anyway please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for my reviews guys and that was really fast. As promised here is the next chapter for you. Hope you like it and to all my news readers I hope you enjoy and continue to read my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: Stephiene Meyer owns all original Twilight Characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"So he finally agreed to let you go?" Carmen asked on the phone. I laughed.

"Yeah. He's just worried that's all," I said.

"Yeah well you need to be careful. Don't let him control you," she said. I knew she was just worried so I tried not to snap at her.

"He'll be fine. So when do you want to go shopping?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well how bout I pick you up around 2 and we go to the mall. Then we could just come back to my house and get ready here," she said. I agreed and then we hung up. I got dressed and waited for her to come get me.

"Oh come on Kim you would look so freaking hot in this!" she said trying to convince me to wear this outfit. It was a short black skirt with a pair of tights and a tight v-neck shirt. I knew my face was flaming.

"Gosh Car I don't know. This is so revealing," I said tugging at the skirt.

"Come on!" she pleaded again. I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize the girl. I looked…hot. The vain part of me wanted to wear it but the chaste part didn't want to go completely against my character. "This is nothing compared to what you sleep in you know," she said. I swatted at her as she laughed. I finally relented and we compromised on a regular shirt that covered my chest. One step at a time. I allowed Carmen to try to curl my hair but really it was so straight there wasn't too much she could do. Instead it just looked kind of wavy which was different. I allowed her to put eye liner on me and add a little blush to my cheeks. She said I didn't need to do anymore than that. I looked at myself in the mirror and I was shocked. I almost didn't recognize myself. A part of me wished Jared could come to the party and see me.

When we got there I stayed close to Carmen and I felt as if I was experiencing a whole new world. All of a sudden everybody knew who I was and guys were looking at me. I wasn't sure if it was just because they all knew I was with Jared or because of the way I was dressed. Either way it kind of made me uncomfortable so I just talked to a few people that I had classes with.

I watched as one of the popular guys from our school, Mike Nemaha, walked over to me. If I wasn't so obsessed with Jared I might have admired him but I only had eyes for Jared. He was taller than me, maybe about 5'11 but Jared still towered over him. He had jet black hair and hazel eyes. His skin wasn't as dark as mine but it still had a dark tint to it. He was staring at me in a peculiar way and he was smiling. Carmen had left me to get some drinks and I was told to stay where I was so that she could easily find me.

"Hello beautiful," he said standing in front of me.

"Hi," I said smiling shyly.

"Kim right?" I nodded. "I'm Mike."

"I know," I said. He seemed to think that was hilarious. I realized now why his gaze seemed weird. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was even stronger when he laughed. I tried not to cringe for fear of insulting him.

"Oh you do, do you?" he asked. He looked around. "So where's your bodyguard?" I frowned.

"You mean Carmen?" he laughed again.

"No that giant that watches you like you're his prey or something," he said. I giggled at that accurate description of Jared. He was a bit possessive but I didn't mind.

"Oh he couldn't make it," I said. A kind of unholy gleam appeared in his eyes and I took an unconscious step back.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Carmen will be back in a minute with my drink," I said trying to look over his shoulder to see if I could see her.

"Do you want me to help you find her?"

"No she told me to wait here for her," I said.

"Oh come on. It's so crowded in here she's probably having a hard time getting through the crowd. Plus I'm taller than you I'm sure I can spot her," he said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me not really giving me a choice. I gripped him tightly not wanting to get lost in the crowd and I tripped not really knowing where we were going. All of a sudden he was opening a door and I was pushed into a room. He shut the door behind him. I stood in the middle of the room trying to adjust myself to the dark.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked trying to locate him. He didn't say anything.

"Mike?" I asked starting to get a little nervous.

"When did you get so fucking hot?" he asked grabbing my waist. I pushed against his chest.

"Don't touch me!" I said. He grabbed my arms and squeezed them.

"I mean at first I wondered what the hell was going through his head when he started talking to you. But now I see it too. There's just something about you Kimberly Connweller. And then I figured with the way he looks at you, you must be putting out something amazing to have him hooked like that. Every guy in the school is curious," he continued ignoring my struggles. I winced as his hands got tighter. "But I'm the lucky one who found you alone." Then he smiled and I wished that I couldn't see the look on his face.

"Mike you're drunk," I cried. "You don't know what you're saying. Please let me go!" He laughed.

"No I know exactly what I'm saying. I'm going to find out what's so special about you," he said trying to kiss me. I stomped as hard as I could on his foot and he jumped back howling. I made a mad dash for the door only for him to grab my arm and yank me back. He threw me on the floor and I screamed. Unfortunately the music was so loud that I knew nobody could hear me. I started crying.

"Please," I begged. Then I tried to scare him. "If Jared finds out he'll come after you. Him and all of his friends. You don't want that do you?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment.

"I think it might be worth it," he said and then pushed his lips painfully against mine. I bit down hard.

"Bitch!" he yelled and slapped me. All of a sudden the door was wrenched open and Mike was thrown off me.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What Happened? Who did it? Huh? Why? Lol Maybe i'll leave you on tenterhooks until tomorrow and maybe I won't... Do you like?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N:_ Okay, okay I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that so here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight Characters.**

* * *

><p>"Grab Kim!" I heard Jared say and I was picked up off the floor into a pair of strong arms. I cried pitifully and wrapped my arms tightly around their neck.<p>

"Shhh its okay," I heard Paul whisper. Paul?

"Kim what happened?" Carmen yelled.

"Jared calm down!" Embry said. I squirmed in Paul's arms.

"I have to stop him!" I said.

"Embry open the window!" Paul said. Embry raced over to the window and opened it. Together he and Carmen pushed Jared out and then Embry jumped after him. "Stay here Carmen." Paul commanded. A few seconds later we heard a loud howl. Still holding me Paul walked over to Mike.

"If you value your life you piece of shit you won't even think about her again. We won't always be here to hold him back," he said. With that he kicked him and spun away. "Come on Carmen," he said. She followed dutifully behind him and I wondered why she was so quiet. I was in shock and shivering despite Paul's abnormally warm body. When we got outside Paul continued walking until we got to the woods. He sat down with me cradled on his lap.

"Carmen can you stay here with Kim? I have to find Jared and calm him down," he said. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. Paul jogged off into the trees and I heard a rustling and a howl. We were quiet for a few minutes. I sighed.

"What did you see Carmen?" I asked. She shivered and it was me who began to comfort her.

"A wolf," she whispered. I tensed.

"Where?" I finally asked.

"Jared," she said. I sat up.

"It's okay Carmen," I said. "I know." We sat there as I softly explained it to her. She was quiet but I knew she just needed time to adjust. We eventually heard a rustling noise and Carmen clung to me. I was scared too but I tried to appear brave.

"Kim?" I heard. I breathed a sigh of relief as I recognized Jared's voice. He ran over to me and I stood up and rushed to hug him. He squeezed me so tight that I almost couldn't breathe. "I'm so sorry baby. I should've been there. I should have known." I could hear the pain in his voice and it tore at my own heart. I shook my head trying to reassure him.

"Shh it's okay. How could you have known? I'm fine. He didn't hurt me," I said. I felt him shudder all over again and I kissed his face. He finally realized Carmen was there.

"Is she okay?" he asked. I sighed.

"I had to tell her Jared. She saw you when you phased," I said. He looked a little guilty. "I think we should get her home." He said. He set me down and walked over to her slowly. Carmen shrank back a little from him but then seemed to think better of it and reached for his hand.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" she said and we laughed.

That night Jared stayed in my room with me. And the next day he decided to take me to finally meet Emily and Sam. He warned me about the scars and when I saw her my heart went out to her and Sam. I couldn't imagine how he felt having to see her everyday and knowing what he did to her. Emily didn't seem to care at all but Sam was always hovering over her and kissing her scarred cheek. She was actually very sweet.

"I'm so glad I'm finally able to meet another imprintee. It gets lonely being the only girl among wolves. I feel like little red riding hood sometimes," she said laughing. We sat and talked and I began to really like her.

For the next couple months Jared was really protective over me and Mike Nemaha was careful to never even glance at me. Every time he was anywhere near us Jared would growl and he would hurry in the other direction. He was pretty bruised up the first week or so after the party and it's funny but I didn't even remember seeing him get hit. I was sure Jared got to him because he always had this satisfied look on his face whenever he saw him. I didn't say anything because he deserved what he got.

In regular Carmen fashion she immediately got used to the idea that all of the guys were werewolves and was very intrigued by it. Of course she swore that she wouldn't reveal the secret to anyone and she didn't.

As far as Jared, however, I was beginning to get irritated by him so I snuck out of my house and went over to Emily's once I was sure he had left to go on patrol. My mother adored Emily and since it was Friday she said I could stay over as late as I wanted. Emily's little nieces Claire and Connie came over and we were playing with them.

"I wun brawd yawr hawr," Claire the outspoken two-year old told me. I laughed.

"Of course you can my dear," I said. I sat beside her and she stood up on the couch attempting to braid my hair. Emily looked alertly at the door.

"The guys are back," she said. I raised my eyebrow. I swear she has some sort of sixth sense when it comes to them. They all raced through the door with Sam coming in last. Of course he immediately walked over to Emily and kissed her. Jared sat next to me and put his arm around me. He kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"Uncle Sam!" Connie yelled and he scooped her up.

"Unca Sam!" Claire imitated and held her arms out to him ignoring my hair. Everyone's attention turned to the little girls and I noticed that Quil stared at Claire for an unnaturally long time. The look on his face was that of awe and his mouth hung open. Sam of course was oblivious to this and he picked up Claire in his arms. Everyone stared at Quil in various states of shock and disgust.

"Ewww," Paul said.

"Quil!" Emily said and it was only her distressed voice that got Sam's attention. He turned to look at Quil and Claire began to squirm reaching her arms out for him.

"Qwul!" she cried. Sam frowned and took a step back as Quil reached out his arms to her.

"Whoa wait a minute," he said. He handed Claire to Emily. "Did you just imprint on my two year old niece?" Sam asked.

"That's disgusting," Embry muttered.

"Outside!" Sam yelled and shoved Quil out the door.

"Is that even possible?" I asked looking around the room. Nobody said anything. I followed Emily to the kitchen as she tried to calm Claire down.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Emily was still frowning.

"She wants Quil," she said.

"But I mean…how…why? Is that normal?" I asked. She shrugged. We heard the door open again and Sam came into the kitchen.

"Em its okay," he said. "Apparently this isn't too out of the ordinary. He doesn't see her in that way. He seems more a like a protective older brother. I think it just caught us all off guard but its fine. Let him have her." Emily looked reluctant but she handed Claire to Quil. She immediately stopped crying and smiled and Quil looked relieved. We walked out into the living room and I felt a hysterical giggle well up. I tried to cover it up with a cough but Jared wasn't fooled and he smirked at me.

"Jared did you tell Kim about the bonfire tomorrow night?" Emily asked looking recomposed. Probably something to do with Sam. I turned to look at Jared raising an eyebrow.

"There's a bonfire tomorrow night Kim," he said. I smacked his arm.

"Thanks for telling me," I said. He gave me his signature smile and I felt appeased.

* * *

><p><strong>So Quil imprinted on a baby...stranger things have happened. <strong>

**And Carmen knows about the wolves? Gasp!**

**Okay so I try to stay in sequence of events with the original story but I don't want to focus too much on it since you guys have already read the story. So mostly I have summaries of what has gone on and just focus on my characters. Anywho in the coming chapters I'll tell you who my next story is about and give you a snippet of what's going on with them. Hope you liked this chapter. Oh yeah and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: _Thank you for the reviews guys! Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>The next night at the bonfire everybody was there including, to Jared's disgust, Bella Swan. Jake was in love with her but of course she was in love with her vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. However, Edward had left her and Bella was spending more time with Jacob. Jake wasn't supposed to tell Bella he was a werewolf but apparently he had told her the legends of our tribe before he believed them and she remembered. Most of the guys tolerated her because of Jake. I felt bad for her when I found out that the recent deaths in Seattle were due to a vampire who was after her. Jared thought that Bella was leading Jake on but I looked at her and I thought that she looked as if she actually was in love with him but I wasn't sure if she realized it. She was very beautiful in an otherworldly sort of way. If I didn't know any better I would think she was a vampire already. She looked and acted like my idea of one anyway.<p>

There were new editions to the pack as well. Seth and Leah Clearwater both phased and their father Harry had a heart attack and died. It was really sad and I felt worse for Leah. She felt that it was her fault her father had a heart attack. Also now she had to be around Sam and Emily and I was sure that was the last place she wanted to be. Leah and Sam used to date but then we he turned into a werewolf he stayed away from her. While they were trying to make things work out Leah's cousin Emily came from the Makah rez to visit and Sam imprinted on her. Needless to say it was a difficult situation for all of them. Emily and Leah used to be like sisters but now they barely spoke. Jared told me not to feel too bad because Leah made it hard on the rest of them by thinking things about her and Sam from their past. A lot of the guys didn't like her being around but it couldn't be helped.

We sat around the fire and of course I didn't need a jacket with Jared's arm around me. He got up to get us some food and came back with a mountain of food, most of it for him of course. Billy Black, one of the elder's of the council and Jake's father, began to talk and I watched as Emily scribbled furiously in her notebook. I started to dose off and dream of what it was like for our forefathers and of course the third wife. I felt myself being shifted and woke up to see Jared walking through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you home sleepyhead," he said.

"But what happened to everybody else?" I asked yawning. He chuckled softly.

"They're all going home too," he said. I nodded and buried my face in his neck again. I inhaled his scent and I felt my body tingle. I pressed my lips softly at the base of his throat and he groaned and stopped walking.

"Kim," he whispered. I smiled into his neck and pressed my lips harder. I wrapped my arms more firmly around him and began to kiss his jaw. On impulse my tongue snuck out and touched his ear. He growled and immediately turned his face to me and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt as if I was about to explode in flames. He pulled me higher into his chest and kissed me deeper. I dug my hands into his thick hair and tried to get as close as possible to him. He finally pulled back breathing hard and I whimpered trying to kiss him again. He turned his face away.

"Let me get you home first," he said and I smiled appeased. He set me down and I walked in the house. I talked to my mom for a little bit then I took a shower and put on my pajamas. This time they were a silk gold top with pants to match. I rushed into my room to see Jared sitting on my bed. He turned to look at me and in three steps made it across my room to pin me to the door. I stood up on my tip toes to reach his lips but he still had to bend down far so he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He walked over to my bed and lay me down then climbed on top of me kissing me again. His hot hand ran down my arm and settled on my stomach. He slowly lifted up my top and slid his hand under it. I felt my pulse accelerate and I arched into his touch. He slowly moved it up and down my side not touching anywhere else. I grabbed his hand feeling emboldened and moved it right underneath my breast. He stopped kissing me and looked down at me. I smiled encouragingly and watched as he slowly moved his hand up to palm my breast. I gulped and his eyes widened then darkened. He squeezed it and I moaned softly. He took my nipple between his finger tips and rolled it around and I squeezed my eyes shut and reveled in the feeling.

He growled deeply and I shivered. I felt his lips on mine again and I opened my mouth and let his tongue in. He caressed it with his own and I put my hand on his chest. He deepened our kiss and I grabbed his bottom lip between my teeth and sucked on it. He squeezed my breast harder and kneaded it. I felt him lifting my shirt up and I allowed him to pull it over my head. I was a little embarrassed because I had never been naked in front of anyone before much less have them see me with my shirt off.

"You're beautiful," he said looking at me. I felt my blush all the way to my hairline. I tried to cover myself up but he grabbed my arms and put them around his neck. He groaned at the feeling of our chests against each other. I wrapped my legs around him and let him grind himself against me. He flipped us over so that I was on top of him and I sat up and cupped his cheeks with my hands. I kissed his lips and cheeks and then attacked his neck. His hands gripped my butt and squeezed it tight. I giggled a little. They moved to my waist and pulled me up until my breasts were at level with his mouth. He licked my nipple roughly and my head dropped against his. I whimpered as he sucked on it and I felt tingles going down my spine.

"I can smell your arousal," he growled and sucked even harder on the other breast. I couldn't speak for the sensations traveling through my body. I tried to quiet my moans so that my mother wouldn't hear but it was getting increasingly difficult. He finally relinquished my breasts and I let him turn me over. His fingertips traced the edge of my pants and he looked at me hesitantly. I nodded and lifted my hips as he slid my bottoms off me. I was glad that I put on a pair red boy shorts. Jared flipped me over on my stomach and ran his hand from back to thigh over and over again.

"You're so fucking sexy," he said deeply and I shivered. I squealed when I felt his lips on my bottom and he nipped it gently. Then he moved down to my thighs and kissed those too. "I love your legs." He confessed. He licked and nibbled on each leg and even kissed my feet as well. He flipped me back over and I gasped at the look in his eyes. They had darkened to almost black and he had a steady growl coming deep from his chest. "I'm going to touch you." He said and without asking for permission and cupped my heat with his hand. I almost forgot how to breathe. I watched him as he dug his palm against me and I helplessly grinded against it.

* * *

><p><strong>My oh my things are getting a little hot and heavy aren't they? How badly do you want me to post the next chapter? Enough to give me some more reviews? (Ladies and gentlemen this is called "the bait") Lol we're only 3 away from 40...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: _Okay okay I can't do this to you guys though some of your reviews were kind of funny. Now I want to see how long it will take us to get 50 reviews, maybe we can break 100 before this story is over! That would be awwwweeesssooooommmeee. Lol but I know you guys don't want to read what I have to say, you want to get to the rest of the story and I don't blame you. So here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"Please," I begged not even knowing what I was asking for. His fingers tugged at my underwear and they were thrown on the floor. He looked down at me and caressed my folds. "Please Jared," I begged again not even caring that I was completely naked. I grabbed his face and pulled him down so I could kiss his lips again. I shuddered when I felt one of his fingers push inside of me. It stung for a moment but he moved it around a bit until I felt comfortable. He pulled it back and pushed it in again and I raised my hips to try to get his rhythm. Once I caught on I felt my body flush and I pulled at his hair and screamed against his mouth as I came hard on his hand. I shivered and he rubbed his hand soothingly on my stomach.<p>

"I want to see all of you," I murmured. Jared looked shocked as he glanced at me. I was slightly nervous but I knew that I was ready for this. I sat up and pushed him down as I put my hands on his hips. I swiftly unbuckled his jeans and gasped as I saw how hard he was. He lifted his hips so I could pull them down. I quickly pulled his boxers down as well before I lost my nerve. I was not prepared for what I saw. He was absolutely beautiful.

"I don't think that's gonna fit," I said. He laughed and flipped me over.

"Trust me it'll work," he said in my ear. He kissed me again and then got off me to remove something from his jeans. I realized it was a condom and smirked.

"You planned for this?" I asked.

"I hoped," he said and I laughed. I watched him slide it on unable to move my gaze. I mean he was really big. I started to have second thoughts. There was no way this could work. He seemed to be able to read my mind and began to kiss my neck. He sucked on my collar bone and I moaned. I felt him probing for entrance and I opened my legs to receive him better.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he licked my ear. I closed my eyes and nodded. He lifted my hips up and pushed in. I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain and panted trying not to tense my body. "How is this?" he asked.

"Are you all the way in yet?" I asked in a small voice. He chuckled.

"Barely the head," he said. I groaned. He pushed a little harder and I whimpered. He rocked his hips a little and pushed back and forth. We were like that for a while as he took his time trying to make sure I experienced the minimal amount of pain. When he was finally all the way in I sighed in relief.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and he pulled back slowly and pushed in again. There was still a little pain but it felt good as well. I dug my fingers into his back and lifted my hips against him. I felt so good and I couldn't control myself. Luckily Jared caught my noises with his mouth. He became less gentle when I bit into his shoulder and he growled against my neck.

"Fuck," he said. This was exactly how I wanted it. I didn't want him to hold back and I was a little surprised with my reaction.

"Please," I begged again. Jared cupped my bottom and thrust even harder inside of me. I cried out and bit down hard on his shoulder as I came. I was sure I broke the skin. Jared bit my shoulder and snarled against it when he came as well. We both began to breathe harshly and he turned on his side to take his weight off of me. He looked over at me and brushed my hair off my face.

"Wow," was all he said. I laughed. "You're amazing."

I got up and almost loss my balance. I was so sore between my legs and Jared caught me. I convinced him I was okay and besides it had to be me who walked to the bathroom because I wasn't sure how my mom would react to a 6 foot 5 naked man in our hallway. I pulled on my robe and showered and brought a wet towel for Jared. He gratefully wiped off his body and I blushed to the roots of my hair again as I flushed the condom down the toilet. I heard soft snores coming from my mom's room and was grateful that she was a heavy sleeper. Jared had put his boxers back on and I grabbed a new pair of underwear and slipped them on. I was still too shy to be completely naked in front of him so I grabbed my pants and put them on along with my shirt under the cover of my robe. He helped me change my sheets and by then I was exhausted. Jared cradled me in his arms as I lay my heavy head against his chest. I smiled and sighed as he whispered his love for me in my ear.

The next day was Sunday and Carmen and I set it specifically aside for us. She came over early and we spent the day watching movies and eating junk food. When she noticed me walking funny she gave me a weird look.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. I blushed.

"Want me to refill this popcorn?" I asked making my way to the kitchen to avoid her gaze. She hurried after me.

"Kimberly Elise Connweller!"

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Did you have sex?" she asked in a stage whisper. I covered her mouth and pulled her into my room.

"Shhh," I said hoping my mom didn't hear her.

"Oh my god!" she squealed jumping up and down and screaming into her hand. I laughed at how ridiculous she looked. When she finally calmed down she sat on my bed Indian style then grimaced and quickly sat on the floor. I rolled my eyes.

"I changed the sheets," I said. She smirked.

"Well for future reference I think I'll stay away from your bed if it's all the same to you." I shrugged.

"So tell me everything!" she said pulling me down after I closed my door. I described everything that happened while she looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"I can't believe you actually had sex! Gosh I want some hot werewolf hunk to sweep me off my feet," she said poking her lip out. I smiled but I secretly hoped that Carmen would be imprinted on too so she could be as ridiculously happy as I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wowy wowzers! Lol so what did you guys think? Do you like? Lets get to 45 before my next update! Review review and I will stay true to you. Plus look out for my new excerpt coming up in the next few chapters. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: _Omg you guys are so freaking awesome! We got 50 reviews already! Ahh I am so happy! Lol so here is the next chapter for yas.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

A couple weeks later I took that sentiment back. Apparently the vampire that was after Bella decided to form an army to come after her and the Cullens. Because of Jacob's love for her and the fact that the fight would be near us the wolves decided to join in. I was scared out of my mind. The boys would be up early training and practicing for the upcoming battle. They were all really pumped so Emily and I decided not to worry them with our fears. I was at her house almost every day just talking with her. The night before the battle I made Jared spend the night with me and I just held him tightly.

"Kim?" he asked gently.

"Hmmm?" I said in his chest willing myself not to cry.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Look at me," he said. I didn't move. "Kim." He said again and this time I looked up.

"Jared I'm so scared," I admitted feeling the tears well up. He sighed and hugged me closer.

"Kim we were made to do this. We'll be fine. The Cullens will be there too so there's no way we can lose. Everything will be fine, I promise," he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Promise me you won't get hurt or do anything stupid!" I commanded holding his face with my hands. He chuckled. "I'm serious Jared."

"I promise. And I have all the more reason not to because I know I have you waiting for me," he said pecking my lips. I wasn't convinced but I knew there was no way I could stop him so I let it go.

I was a complete wreck the next day. I went over to Emily's house with Carmen who tried to distract us with conversation and movies. It helped a little but every so often I would glance at my watch to see how much time had passed. It was later on that night when Sam rushed over to tell us what happened. Everybody was okay but Jake got his ribs cracked and they broke the treaty to allow Dr. Cullen to come on the rez and fix them since only he could do it. Emily left with Sam to stay with Billy while I went home knowing that Jared would come there as soon as it was finished. I prayed for Jake to be okay and felt guilty at how relieved I was that it wasn't Jared. I awoke to a knock on my window I jumped out of my bed to open it. As soon as I saw Jared I practically hauled him inside and threw myself onto him. I cried tears of relief and he laughed softly.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay," he said laying us both down on the bed.

"I'm happy," I said in his neck and he laughed. I finally got myself together after that embarrassing display and asked him how Jake was. Jared looked sad as he explained how he had to get all his ribs re-broken at once but also how Bella was now engaged to Edward Cullen and she would be turned into a vampire soon. More than that she had kissed Jake before the battle and had still chosen Edward. I really didn't know how to feel as my loyalty was to Jake but my heart knew that you can't choose who you love. And honestly Jake didn't imprint on her so I made a mental note to pray for Jake to get his imprint soon as well. I told Jared that I didn't really want to hear about the fight tonight, I had to mentally prepare myself. He just laughed and seemed carefree as usual so I smacked him on the shoulder which hurt my hand and I turned over when he laughed again. He just put his arms around me and kissed my hair telling me he loved me and I smiled and fell asleep happy that my wolf was safe.

School was finally out for the summer and I was happy. Only one more year left, thank god! I spent most of my time with Carmen or Jared. Carmen was working most of the time and so was I but I managed to balance between them. It was so much easier to relax around Carmen and I was so glad that she knew our secret even though she really wasn't supposed too. Somehow I had a feeling though that the hand of fate was at work and she was somehow important in the whole scheme of things. I voiced this thought to Jared but he just shrugged.

Along with the summer though can some interesting revelations. For instance, I found out that Jared loved sex. The first week school was out we were either at my house or his and he was always attacking me. I was obsessed with him as well so I couldn't complain but I had a few battle scars to attest to his…prowess. He always felt bad about it and tried to be gentle but all I had to do was bite him and he couldn't control it. He really was an animal. There was also a new wolf girl who had joined up. Jake's sister Rachel was imprinted on by Paul which Jared thought was hilarious. Jake on the other hand was furious and wanted to fight Paul because of it. Rachel was different from Emily and I and more like Carmen. They were both outspoken and fun loving girls which added a new dynamic to the imprintees. Of course Rachel took the imprinting the wrong way (it wasn't even the wolf part that scared her) and refused to speak to Paul for a week. I had never seen him like that before and Paul and I had grown close ever since the night of the party so I felt bad for him.

Rachel too had gone into a depression and I wanted to help but I didn't really know what I could do in the situation. I felt a kinship with Rachel but I think the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of a wolf/imprintee relationship. Thank god she came around because I couldn't stand to see Paul so upset. Of course there was also the problem of her being 21 to his 17. She couldn't really get over that. The guys constantly teased Paul about the fact that she wanted nothing more than to be friends because he was too young for her. Yet we could all really see how she had changed him because he was a lot calmer now which was different.

Today we went to the beach and I bought a new bikini that I decided to show off. Jared set up our towels and brought out the suntan lotion. I groaned.

"Aww come on Jared I don't even burn," I said wanting to get in the water. He just pursed his lips and I sighed and sat between his outstretched legs.

"You know I'm beginning to think you and my mom are in cahoots," I said. He laughed.

"We both just want to take care of you Kim. What's wrong with that?" _Well when you put it that way_. I sighed and leaned forward. He lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head and sucked in his breath. I was glad he couldn't see my face because I broke out into a smile. I had on a dark purple bikini with only strings to tie it in place around my neck and back. The front had little glitter designs and the strings had beads on them. When he still hadn't moved I turned around to look at him.

"When did you get this?" he whispered.

"Last weekend with Carmen. You like?" I asked. He nodded. "As long as you're taking to put this suntan lotion on we might as well forgo it," I said ending on a hopeful note. That seemed to shake him out of his daze and he smirked motioning for me to turn around. I grumbled to myself. He massaged the lotion onto my shoulders and even lifted my strings out of the way to go underneath them. I tried to tell him I could do my front by myself but he ignored me and instead pulled me until my back was against his chest and proceeded to slather my chest and belly with lotion. I felt his hardness poking against my bottom and a flood of heat went straight to my nether regions.

"Hey you two this is supposed to be a group outing," Carmen said interrupting our fun. Jared sighed and finished smoothing the lotion in on my stomach. I was kind of put out too but I shook it off faster. Carmen smirked and laid out her beach towel and put on her big floppy hat and some sunglasses and lay down. We had decided to have a group outing at the beach with me, Carmen and the rest of the wolves.

Rachel walked over dressed in a bright yellow bikini and a floppy hat.

"You two look like ketchup and mustard," Jared said laughing at Carmen who was wearing a bright red bikini. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Jared," she said. I laughed and she sat on the other side of us laying her towel out. Paul ran over from his game with the guys and engulfed her in a hug swinging her around.

"Paul!" she said giggling. He put her down and kissed her cheek.

"Do you need any suntan lotion?" he asked immediately going into protection mode.

"Oh god I hope I don't have to sit through another lotion session," Carmen said groaning. All of a sudden a ball whizzed past my face and landed beside Carmen. She jumped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg Rachel Black is here! I have a picture for you guys on my profile so check it out if you want too. My next story will be about the imprinting of Rachel and Paul so start looking forward to it. It's going to be called "Second is the Craziest". Some stuff in it parallels with this story so if I don't have some dialogue in here it's because it's in Rachel's story and vis versa.<strong>

**But gosh a ball almost hit Carmen. Who dunnit? And most importantly, what is she going to to about it? I think my next goal is 55 reviews before the next post but knowing you guys we'll hit 60 before the night is over. Either way I'll post the chapter a little later tonight. Love ya lots and remember weiver! (That's review backwards!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N:_ Well it seems like you all have some pretty good guesses but I think I've surprised you still muhahahaha. And thank you for the reviews, 3 more until 60! Yay**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" she shrieked. Collin and Brady, two new and very young wolves ran over. They had both phased before the newborn battle but because they were only 13 at the time so Sam made them stay behind to guard La Push.<p>

"Sorry about that," Collin said picking up the ball. Becoming a wolf had made them both shoot up to about 6 foot each and they still weren't done growing yet, they both looked like 18 year olds now instead of 14 year-olds about to start high school.

"Yeah well be more careful. You wolves could kill somebody with that ball," she said crossing her arms. Of course she was being dramatic again so I laughed.

"Calm down we said we were…" Brady said but didn't get to finish his sentence before Carmen snatched off her sunglasses and glared at him. The look on his face was comical as his mouth dropped open and he stared at Carmen as if he was in a trance. His eyes glazed over and Carmen frowned before realization struck her.

"Oh for the love of God," she said and promptly put her glasses back on. I giggled.

"Earth to Brady," Collin said moving his hand in front of his eyes. He ignored Collin and went straight over to Carmen apologizing profusely now and asking her if she was okay.

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she said sounding angry. "Go back and play your game," she said dismissively. Then she crossed her arms and sat on her beach towel. Brady obeyed but kept looking back every few seconds to stare at Carmen again. Paul and Jared were laughing hysterically and when Embry, Quil and Seth joined us they had them laughing too. Rachel finally shooed them away.

"I would have a cub imprint on me," Carmen grumbled but I noticed her stealing glances at Brady and wincing when he was tackled by one of the guys. Fate does have a sense of humor. When I begged for Carmen to be lucky like me I guess I should've asked for her imprinter to not be 3 years younger than her.

"So are you guys going to get in the water with me or are you just going to lay here and tan?" I asked. They both gave me pointed looks and lay back down. Ugh.

"Carrrmmmeeenn," I whined giving her my best puppy dog face that I stole from Jared. She groaned.

"Fine Kim. Come on Rach you have to come too. Besides I heard you tan more when you're in the water," she said.

"I'm not tanning I'm just relaxing and looking sexy for Paul," Rachel said. We burst out laughing at that and pulled her up running to the water. It was cold but it felt good and we just splashed around not going too deep. I'm not a very confident swimmer though I took classes when I was little.

There were some other guys on the beach who came over to the water to talk to us. They obviously weren't from La Push because all guys on the rez knew not to approach us if they didn't want to deal with the wolves.

"Hello ladies," one of them said. They were semi-attractive with tanned skin. There were four of them. The brown haired one with brown eyes seemed like the leader. He was lightly muscled but nothing compared to Jared. Normally I would have been shy but being with Jared brought out the confidence in me so I had started to grow out of it.

"Hi yourself," Carmen said instantly going into flirt mode. I felt their eyes roaming over my body and I held back a grimace. I hate being objectified.

"So are you guys natives here?" he asked. Obviously.

"Yeah we are. Where are you guys from?" Carmen asked tilting her head to the side. She was good. Rachel giggled from behind her and I bit back a smile.

"Seattle. So what do you guys do for fun around here?" a blond one with blue eyes asked.

"Oh you know this and that," Rachel said still laughing.

"Maybe you can show us around sometime. It's not every day we see beautiful ladies such as yourselves," the brown haired one said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. The guy looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" he asked. Rachel pointed behind them to where Paul, Jared, Quil, and Brady were standing looking intimidating. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Because they're taken, maybe you should run along now," Paul said clenching his fists and smiling but it looked more like he was baring his teeth.

"R…r…right. Sorry," the blond one said skirting around them and his friends followed suit. I smiled and shook my head while Rachel and Carmen laughed their heads off.

"That wasn't very nice boys. They were just being friendly," I said giggling.

"Hmmm," Jared said putting his arm around my shoulder. "If he looked at your bathing suit any harder he could have burned a hole through it."

"You think this is funny?" Paul asked scooping Rachel up in his arms, she squealed. "Maybe if I dump you in this water that'll be funny."

"Paul don't you dare!" she shrieked as he ran deeper into the water with her. I laughed until Jared threw me over his shoulder and followed after them.

"Jared no!" I screamed as I bounced along. I looked up to see Carmen purse her lips and say "Don't even think about it pup." Brady looked subdued but then when she sighed and said the guys were kind of cute he threw her over his shoulder and ran. A wave caught us and we went under. I wasn't scared because Jared was holding me and we came up sputtering and laughing. It was a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol OMG baby Brady imprinted on Carmen? I bet you guys didn't see that one coming did ya?<strong>

**I wanted it to be Embry or Seth but then I realized that they were in school with her everyday so they would have already imprinted so I had to use somebody who hadn't seen her yet. I mean imprinting is love at first sight right? Anyway don't worry I have Embry and Seth covered, of course I didn't say when they will imprint just know that they will..hope you liked the update and lets shoot for 60 weivers! **


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews you guys! Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's POV<strong>

The rest of the summer went on without a hitch, that was until Bella Swan and Edward Cullen got married. Jake went ballistic when he found out they were going to have sex on their honeymoon without her turning into a vampire first. He could kill her and we were all a little sickened by that. Things got worse when she returned and we found out she was pregnant. We had no idea what kind of monster she was going to have but we didn't want it terrorizing La Push so Sam made the decision to get rid of it. Jake's only issue was that we might hurt Bella but Sam commanded it. It was a shock to us all when Jake refused his command finally stepping into his alpha role and even more of a surprise when Seth Clearwater followed him and Leah the next day. Sam had us go back to try to convince them to come back to the pack. He even made me beg Leah and use the old nickname he used to call her. I felt bad but there was nothing I could do about it. Leah of course got angry and refused. So now we had to plan to fight minus three wolves.

When the thing was born we were ready to attack only to find out that Jake imprinted on her. Needless to say the plan was off and now we were sworn to protect her. It was a weird situation to say the least. Bella almost died and was quickly turned into a vampire so everyone seemed to get what they want. Kim had a theory for why Jake thought he loved Bella and why she felt so close to him. It's because the wolf in him knew that a part of her would belong to him it just wasn't the part we all thought it was because right after the baby was born he and Bella went back to being best friends. My baby is so smart. Then school began. I was bummed out about that but happy that it was our senior year. Kim and I made it so that we had almost all our classes together along with the other guys. Jake had dropped out of school and spent most of his time at the Cullen's where he could look after baby Renesmee, or Nessie. I was warned not to say that in front of Bella after she attacked Jake for naming her baby after the Loch Ness monster and Seth got his collar bone broken after jumping in front of him. Point taken.

It was early in the morning and Kim had to call me to wake me up because I was not getting out of bed.

"Come on sleepyhead it's the first day of school. I thought you wanted to give me a ride otherwise I can just walk," she said. I jumped out of bed. She knew I would do anything to spend time with her. I pulled up to her house yawning and smiled when she came out in a pair of jeans with a v-neck shirt. She was so beautiful; I never ceased to be amazed by her.

We pulled up to the school and got inside and Paul was by his locker shaking with Quil and Embry trying to calm him down. Rachel is a new teacher of freshman history at the high school so Paul has to try to be in school and not treat her differently than any other teacher because of course a teacher and a student together is against the rules. Paul is still 17 and Rachel is 21 so it's not even legal for them to be together, a fact Rachel won't let Paul forget.

"What happened?" I asked jogging over.

"All the guys are talking about how hot the new teacher is and taking bets on who can get in her pants first," Embry said and Paul began shaking all over again.

"Paul," Kim said putting her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. But you have to calm down, if people see you acting like this every time they say something about her they're going to start talking and Rachel could lose her job." She said quietly.

"I know Kim," Paul snapped and I growled at him. "Sorry," he said and stopped shaking. "I just don't know how I'm going to handle this without killing one of these fuckers."

"Well I mean she is Jake's older sister so we can always say we're looking out for her for him," Quil suggested though he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah and when you turn 18 you get to play hot teacher taking advantage of the student," I said laughing. Kim swatted at my arm but I saw her trying not to smile. Paul smiled reluctantly so I knew I had done my job. We left the guys and went to our first class. I tried to take a seat in the back but of course Kim sat near the front so I grudgingly followed.

"My poor baby," she murmured at the face I made and I smiled. I tried to pay attention in class but Kim was more interesting to look at so I stared at her the entire period. The teachers were used to my behavior so they didn't even try to say anything to me. As long as I got good grades what more could they ask for? And my grades had improved being with Kim. I've never seen her in a temper unless she's telling me to do my homework. Then she's kind of scary so I listen to her. At lunch everybody was there. It's a good thing that some of tables were rectangular because we would have never been able to fit at a round table. There were nine of us but Carmen and Kim barely took up any space.

While we were at the table I saw Brady glaring and wondered what was wrong, and then I saw Carmen walking arm-in-arm with one of my former jock friends Bobby. He started to shake and I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down but he pushed himself out of his chair and stalked over to them.

"Five bucks he punches him in the face," I Embry said.

"You're on!" I said watching them.

"Jared!" Kim said elbowing me. I shrugged.

"What?" She just shook her head. As it was Carmen saw Brady in time and let go of Bobby's arm. Embry groaned when she put her arm around his waist smiling brilliantly at him. He smiled back at her and shot a glare at Bobby over her shoulder and they walked over to the table.

"Pay up," I said reaching my hand out to Embry. He grumbled but gave me the money.

"Never underestimate the power of a woman," I said shrugging.

* * *

><p><strong>That's right Jared, never underestimate a woman! Oh no poor Paul he has to deal with every guy in school fantasizing about his girl! Think he's going to kill anybody? Will he and Rachel get caught? Doesn't matter cuz this story is about Kim and Jared! Lol put Brady and Carmen? Carmen is going to run circles around that poor kid and she doesn't even take him seriously because he's so young. Awww man!<strong>

**Don't forget to weiver! 5 more reviews and I'll update!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_**Thanks for the reviews guys and I'm glad you like Carmen and Brady together, I thought it was kind of funny myself.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

Earlier in the school year I experienced my first drunken night courtesy of Rachel, who was a naughty teacher for allowing a student to drink; Emily, who I was a bit surprised with for letting me do it; and Carmen, who I was not at all surprised by. The day started harmlessly enough with me and Carmen meeting up at Emily's bored because the guys were on patrol. Rachel strolled in looking ridiculously happy and glowing so we questioned her about what was going on though we all had an idea that it had something to do with Paul. We boldly got through some conversations that I will not repeat because I can't even begin to fathom how they got me to talk about it. Needless to say it was a sex talk about werewolf endowment and sexual positions and what not. I think my face was permanently red the whole time. I'm sure it was Rachel and Carmen's influence.

Somebody, I can't remember who, found a few bottles of wine that Emily had hidden and at first we were leisurely sipping and the next thing I knew we were drunk and singing then we had a flour fight and I convinced Rachel and Emily that we were too drunk to cook so we should just order pizza. Luckily they agreed. I didn't realize how good you felt and how loose the alcohol made you. I felt giddy and happy and pretty invincible at the same time. Unfortunately I decided that we should clean up the flour by using the hose in the sink and I ended up getting water everywhere. It was hilariously funny and we fell all over ourselves laughing and giggling.

"Oh my god guys I freaking love you!" Rachel announced hugging us all tightly. Emily jumped up and grabbed the third bottle and drank what was left saying, "We so need to go partying."

This got me excited to I jumped up too and said, "Let's have a party right now!" I clumsily made my way over to the radio and turned it up on full blast. I had a good, warm fuzzy, feeling in my stomach and began to belt out lyrics making up words because I didn't know the song. The rest of the girls joined me and we started dancing and singing around that is if you could call it that. It's a good thing Emily and Sam live in a secluded area otherwise we would've had complaints. I was so engrossed in my singing that I didn't even hear the boys come in. When I saw them I realized how crazy I looked barefoot and wet with a spoon in my hand and I started laughing uncontrollably. Emily was the first one to catch her breath.

"Ohhh honey you sssshould try this wine. Itz de...de…itz yummy!" she said smiling broadly at Sam. He just gave her that look like she was the most amazing creature in the world while we started another round of giggles. He helped her up and I ignored them looking for another bottle and I spotted it in the corner. I crawled over and picked it up. It was empty and I was so upset that I wasn't even scared when I felt Jared's warm hands lift me up.

"Itz allll gooone!" I said sadly as he snatched it from me. He smiled and wiped a smug of flour off my face.

"I think you've had enough anyway," he said as I pouted.

"We had a flour fight!" Rachel announced as Paul helped her up.

Carmen pulled away from Brady and shrieked. "Oh Rachel! Thisss iz my song!" then grabbed her from Paul and they started dancing and swinging their hair. Not to be left out I started swinging my hair too wacking Jared with it in the process. He grabbed my face in his hands to stop me and the other guys laughed.

"I think we should go so I can get you cleaned up," Jared said kissing the tip of my nose. I smiled widely at him.

"Okay my darling!" I said.

"Where are your shoes sweetheart?" he asked and I shrugged plopping down on the couch. He finally located them and slipped them on my feet and then lifted me off the couch. All of a sudden I felt incredibly tired and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Kim, stay awake until I get you home. We don't want your mom to know you're drunk," he said. I fought to keep my eyes open but it was hard. Jared set me to my feet at my front door. "I'm going to wait in your room until you get showered," he said. I nodded and opened my door trying to be as quiet as possible. I bumped into the table and walked into a wall.

"Damnit," I whispered. I know my mom is a heavy sleeper but better safe than sorry. I took a shower and almost fell asleep under the warm water. I rinsed the flour out of my hair and grabbed my towel not even bothering to dry off. I just wanted to lay in my bed and go to sleep. Jared was there waiting for me and he helped dry me off and help me put on my pajamas then dried my hair for me. Ahhh, what would I do without him. He lay in the bed and I crawled beside him snuggling against his warmth. I sighed and rubbed my cheek on his chest.

"Mmm your skin feels so good," I said purring in contentment. He laughed deeply and it vibrated in his chest.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked. I nodded sleepily and drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no those bad girls, they got drunk and crazy? What a world! <strong>

**Weiver! Please. **


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: _Because the other chapter was short I'm going to give you another one but listen guys, there's only a few more chapters left and I really want to break 100! Quid pro quo my darling readers. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter... I know you will :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>That morning I woke up with a hangover and threw up. I was sick the rest of the weekend and vowed to never drink again. Rachel told me to stop being a baby and that it was only because it was my first time. Paul called me a lightweight but I just stuck my tongue out at him. Not everybody could burn off the affects of alcohol with their abnormally high body temperatures.<p>

The school year practically flew by and I was happy for it. I was so tired of being in school though I have to admit that this year was the most fun I ever had in school. Of course Jared was a big part of it. I really got to know the guys and became close friends with both Rachel and Emily. I also got Jared to raise his grades which made his mother very proud. The only problem was Jared had a short attention span so it was hard to get him to pay attention. He always said there were more…interesting things to do. I was sitting between his legs with his back against the couch and I was looking at the books on the table

"Ok so World War Two was in what…Jared!" I said ducking my head so he would move away from my neck.

"What?" he asked smiling.

"Pay attention," I scolded and started reading again. Of course he didn't listen to me. He started to kiss on my neck again and wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't move.

"Jaaarreeeddd," I whined. He laughed in my ear.

"What?" he asked again.

"You promised we would study," I said trying unsuccessfully to get out of his arms.

"I am studying," he argued kissing my ear.

"How?" I asked moaning.

"I know that if I kiss right here," he said kissing the side of my neck and I moaned again, "that you'll make that noise. And if I do this," he said squeezing my breasts, I dropped my head against his shoulder and groaned. "You'll make that sexy little noise," he said laughing. I squirmed as he reached under my shirt to play with my breasts.

"P…please," I begged though I'm not really sure if I wanted him to stop or keep going. I could never think straight when he did that.

"Please what baby?" he asked teasing me. I watched as his hand went down to my jeans and deftly unbuckled them. He was getting really good at that.

"Y…you h…have to st…stop," I stuttered not sounding very convincing. How could I?

"But I'm still studying," he protested. His fingers made their way into my underwear and found my center. I let out a helpless moan and I tried to think of all the reasons why he needed to stop but I couldn't remember anything so instead I grinded myself against his hand. "That's right baby," he said in a husky voice. I felt his arousal against my bottom and I pressed myself closer to him.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you," I panted.

"You have to do something for me first," he said sliding my jeans over my hips and pulling my legs up to take them off of me.

"What?" I asked once I was settled back against him and his hand was once again doing magical things to me.

"I want you to cum for me. Can you do that baby?" he asked. I blushed and moaned when one of his fingers went inside of me. He nibbled on the side of my neck and I rode his finger shamelessly trying to take all I could. I felt the pressure building up inside of me and I turned my head to kiss him. He slid his tongue into my mouth and that was all I needed. I came hard on his finger and he continued to slide it in and out of me until I was done. I went limp against him and he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. I shivered.

"You taste amazing," he said in a less than steady voice. I knew I had awakened the wolf and my heart sped up in anticipation of what he would do next. He stood up bringing me with him and carried me to my bedroom scooping up my jeans on the way.

He dropped me on the bed and took off his pants and shirt. I gasped at his erection straining against his boxers. I watched as they dropped to his feet and then he approached me.

"Why aren't you undressed yet?" he asked. "I guess you don't like this shirt very much," he said in a deceptively quiet voice. I scooted backwards on the bed letting out a hysterical giggle.

"I do," I said and stripped it off quickly. I learned my lesson and spent a lot of money replacing shirts. He raised an eyebrow at my bra so I unhooked it and threw it on the floor. He pulled me by my legs until I was lying down with him between them and he hooked his fingers in my underwear and ripped them off. I guess I need to buy some more of those too. He reached between my mattresses to get a condom and slipped it on then grabbed my ankles and without any warning shoved himself inside. I screamed in pleasure and pain. The second time he thrust I was wet enough so it didn't hurt as much. I was tossing my head around on the bed and gripping my covers as I cried out his name and curses and anything else I could think of.

"Turn over," he said a light sheen of sweat covered his body. His now black eyes were predatory and I whimpered and turned over lifting my bottom in the air. He growled and I squealed when he nipped it. He grabbed my hips and slid himself in. I arched my back to accommodate his size and he groaned. That was all the warning I got before he began to piston me telling me how good I felt and leaning over to play with my nub making me come hard on him. I screamed into my pillow and he smacked my butt. He continued on and I could barely hold myself up.

"I want you to cum one more time for me babe," he said in between thrusts.

"Mmmm," was all I could say. He bit my shoulder and I was overwhelmed with feelings and felt myself clenching onto him. I came long and hard and he pumped faster until he came as well. I dropped down onto the bed exhausted and he fell beside me.

"I think I'm going to ace the test. What do you think?" he asked breathing deeply and smiling. I just hit his chest and he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Wowy wowzers that was hawt! Lol naughty Jared has an interesting style of studying doesn't he? <strong>

**Well guys I added two chapters so lets see if we can get 10 more reviews before the day is over. Hope you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry busy day today and I know you've been waiting for the update so here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jared's POV<strong>

_Jared!_ Paul said breaking me out of my thoughts of Kim.

_What?_ I snapped irritably and he laughed.

_Stop fantasizing about Kim, I don't want to explain to Rachel why I know what she looks like naked._ Paul said. I growled at that and immediately thought of something else that I didn't quite mean for him to see.

_You're going to purpose to her?_ He gasped in shock.

_Don't you dare say anything to Rachel!_ I said worried because I knew how hard it was to keep a secret from your imprint.

_I can keep a secret!_ He said indignantly. _So when are you going to do it?_ he asked _For her graduation?_

I mentally shrugged and lay down resting my head on my paws. _Yeah I think so. Her birthday already passed so I wanted to do it for the next good occasion and I guess graduation is it. _

_Wow I can't believe it. I mean I guess you guys have been together for two years but don't you think you're too young?_ He asked curiously.

_Well I don't want to get married immediately. Besides its more like a promise ring until I can afford a better one. We can just wait a couple of years before we really decide to tie the knot._

_Hmm well good luck. As long as you don't do it tonight because it's Rachel's birthday and she'll be pissed if you try to upstage her._ He said grimacing. I laughed.

After we got off of afternoon patrol I went home and took a nap waiting until it was night so I could meet up with everybody at Emily and Sam's. I wanted to be with Kim but she told me she had to get ready and I would distract her from doing that. I was kind of nervous because I knew Carmen would influence her on what to wear and I wasn't prepared to see that just yet.

When I got inside I was shocked to see three gorgeous women staring back at me. They were all dolled up and they looked unbelievable. Then I saw Kim. Somehow she had gotten her hair into spiral curls with some framing her face and the rest were in a side ponytail that rested on her shoulder. Her makeup was flawless and it made her eyes pop out and the gold in them the most prominent feature. She had on a white halter top with a jean skirt and black heels that complimented her long, beautiful legs. I love her legs. I had never seen her look so sexy before, even her nails were painted a deep red. I had a sudden urge to pick her up, throw her over my shoulder and do all type of things to her. She smiled at me and walked over and her natural lavender and honey fragrance wafted over me. I felt dizzy and insane with lust.

"So what do you think?" she asked twirling around which allowed me to see that her halter top dipped so low that her back was on full display clear down to her bottom. I sucked in a deep breath and my eyes widened.

"Do you like?" she asked smiling broadly and I cleared my throat. She giggled at my expression. "I'll take that as a yes," she said. I growled and reached out to grab her.

"Ah ah ah, none of that," Carmen interrupted pulling Kim to safety. I couldn't stop the low growl directed at her. She just laughed and tossed her straightened hair over her shoulder. Carmen was dressed even more scandalous than Kim which was too be expected. Brady couldn't keep his eyes off of her and my anger was erased when his mouth dropped as Carmen bent over to wipe imaginary dirt off her thigh, high boots and her very mini skirt lifted up a little.

"Carmen…isn't there more to that skirt?" he asked running his hand down his face. She laughed and smiled at him trailing a finger tip down his chest.

"Of course not my little wolf mate," she said and winked.

Quil came over to babysit Claire for Emily and Sam and he let out a long wolf whistle at the girls. "Well would you look at you ladies," he said smiling at them.

"Quil!" Claire yelled running at him. He picked her up and caught her tossing her in the air.

"Hey Claire-Bear," he said kissing her cheeks.

"Look Quil I'm gonna go to the club!" she said fluttering her eyelashes that had a little bit of eye shadow on them. Quil frowned then looked at Emily.

"Don't you think she's a bit young for makeup?" he asked. (A/N: Claire is now 4)

"Oh quiet Mama Bear," Rachel said, "it's just her play makeup."

"Yeah don't worry Quil, we'll have Claire amply prepared to go clubbing with us when the time is right," Carmen said laughing. Quil's arms tightened protectively around Claire.

"Alright I'm ready to go party!" Emily said and I looked over at her. She looked good too and was sporting a high ponytail with her bangs swept to the side and partially covering her scars. She was wearing a green tube top that showed off her stomach with a pair of tight grey jeans and black heels. Sam had his arms folded behind her with a frown on his face.

"Already practicing your bodyguard act Sam?" I asked laughing but he just rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Jared," he said.

"Alright guys let's go!" Rachel said brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She was going for the tousled look with her long wavy hair all over her face. Paul hovered close to her with a predatory look. She was wearing a pair of black shorts and had a sheer white top on with a vest over top that showcased her lacy red bra. She also had a pair of heels on. She and Carmen were tied for the most revealing outfits. The girls paid a lot of attention to their outfits while the guys had on t-shirts and jeans and I was sporting a pair of black on black chucks.

We piled up into Rachel and Emily's cars and made our way to Seattle and I rode with Rachel and Paul. Kim and Rachel were singing at the top of their lungs to some song with Rachel screaming out the window, "It's my birthday!"

We got to the club and were heading to the line when Carmen grabbed us and pulled us to the entrance. The bodyguard looked them up and down smiling and then it quickly erased when Sam frowned at him. Yes if a 6 foot 7 giant frowned at me I would stop smiling too.

"We're friends of the DJ," Carmen said flashing him a smile and tilting her head, her signature move, it worked. He let them in and he didn't even bother to look at our ID's, so much for Brady's fake ID. We grabbed a table and ordered drinks and again we weren't carded so we all bought drinks. Well except for Paul and Sam who were the designated drivers. Anyway I sipped on a drink not even really trying to get drunk in case I needed to keep some jerk away from Kim. The girls all took shots for some confidence and then went out on the dance floor. The guys decided to stay back so we could watch them.

**Omg Jared is going to propose? AHHHH! And they're going clubbing? Oh boy!**

**Ok I know Jared pays a little too much attention to girls clothes but that's okay lol I just wanted you to know what they were wearing. Anyway don't forget to weiver! Let's get 5 more reviews for the next update! **


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N:_ Yay thanks for the reviews guys. I have a special treat for you too so read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

I spun around to the song laughing and dancing with Carmen while blowing kisses at Jared. I guess I spun a little too much because I ended up getting dizzy and falling into some guy. He grabbed me by my arms and steadied me.

"I am so sorry!" I said embarrassed as Carmen laughed hysterically. He looked down at me and smiled. He was kind of cute with curly hair and brown eyes but of course he was nothing compared to Jared.

"I'm not," he said smiling.

"You will be," I heard a deep and familiar voice say. The guy backed off and I spun around right before I heard a scream.

"Jake!" Rachel exclaimed throwing herself at him. He laughed and picked her up spinning her around. "You came!"

He sat her to her feet and smiled fondly at her. "I wouldn't miss my little big sister's birthday," he said.

"Jake!" I said and it was my turn to throw myself at him. "I've missed you." He hugged me tight lifting me off my feet.

"Alright you can put her down now," Jared said possessively. He smiled fondly at Jake and they did their guy handshake thingy.

"Hey I just handed your dirty work and scared a guy off, you owe me," he said laughing.

"Yeah well when Nessie is a grown woman I'll do the same thing for you," Jared said putting his arm around me.

"Hey kiddo, how's Nessie. When are you going to bring her by so she and Claire can play together again?" Emily asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We can probably set something up tomorrow. Bells and Edward need a little time to their selves anyway," he said. He and Sam shook hands but still backed a little ways from each other because as Alphas it was hard for them to be too close without feeling tension.

"So nobody sees me?" Embry asked I laughed and hugged him.

"We see you at school every day so no, we're not too excited," I said. He pouted.

"Aww Embry I missed you!" Carmen announced throwing her arms around him and kissing his cheek. Brady scowled but didn't say anything. Embry smiled at her and let her go and Brady quickly went to her side and placed his arm around her.

The rest of the night followed with us dancing and stopping the guys from fighting other guys for touching us or checking us out. I even got Jared to dance with me a little and he has completely no rhythm to speak of but it was so cute! I was not as drunk as I had been earlier in the year but I was still intoxicated and as such I was a bit more…festive then normally.

"I love you," I told Jared for the umpteenth time as I threw myself against him.

He laughed and held me close kissing my forehead. "I love you too sweetheart," he said.

We left the club and I could not walk in my shoes so I opted to go barefoot. Of course Jared being overprotective didn't want me to step on a piece of glass or something so he carried me to the car which was fine with me. Suddenly the guys decided that they had to use the bathroom and Rachel and I groaned. Instead of going inside a gas station or something they just went into the woods to pee. Talk about animals. Rachel hopped on the front of her car and lay down sighing loudly.

"Arggh, what's taking them so long?" she asked throwing her hands up in the air. I laughed.

"You know dogs always have to go to the bathroom," I said. She giggled.

"Maybe they've gone to mark their territory," she said and laughed hysterically.

"I'm surprised they haven't tried to do the same to us," I said laughing with her.

"They have! I have the bite marks to prove it!" she announced and for some reason that was so funny that I fell on the ground laughing.

"Hello ladies," a male voice said.

"Oh god not again," Rachel groaned. I got up on shaky feet and saw three guys standing there looking at us.

"Hi yourself," Rachel said sitting up and shaking out her hair.

"Me and my pals are heading to an after party and we were wondering if you wanted to join us," he said.

"Sorry, we got plans," Rachel said standing up.

"Well maybe we can join in?" he asked.

"Well aren't you the persistent one," Rachel laughed. "But no, you can't. Sorry." She turned to face me and the guy grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute baby. We're you going?" he asked.

"Hey, let go of her!" I said pulling her other arm. Rachel yanked at her arm.

"Get your fucking hands off me. I said no," she spat.

He laughed and pulled her against him. "Come on baby you don't really mean that."

"We're not by ourselves our boyfriends are here," I said when he didn't let go. I tried to pry his hands off but one of his friends grabbed me by my waist and spun me against him.

"Really?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered in disgust.

"Yeah they are assholes and if you value your life you'll let us go!" Rachel yelled struggling against him. They just laughed.

"Baby I don't run from nobody," he said squeezing her ass. All of a sudden the guy holding me let out a yelp and he snatched away from me so fast that I lost my balance and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw Jared lifting him in the air with one hand around his neck and baring his teeth at him. The guy who was holding Rachel immediately let her go and Paul stalked him with a menacing look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg...what's going to happen? I can't take the suspense! Lol you know what to do if you want to find out...But don't despair because I have a treat for you. Here is my promised excerpt from my new story "Second is the Craziest" hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*From Rachel's POV*<strong>

For some reason I decided I wanted to look nice when I went over to Emily's. Not for any particular reason…_yeah right!_ I had this tightening in the pit of my stomach and I felt really anxious. I decided to put a head band around my head and traded my shorts for some jeans and a white v-neck shirt. The girls needed some attention too! I didn't want to put on any make-up because I thought maybe I would look a little too eager. So I grabbed my sandals and put them on and ran some lip gloss over my lips. I looked in the mirror and shrugged. _Not too shabby._

"Rachel," my dad called. "You're escort is here." I rolled my eyes at that one. I went downstairs and I could immediately feel my heart knocking against my ribcage. _What the…_? And then I realized why. Standing in the living room with Billy was Paul Lionel. Gosh he was yummy. He was now wearing a black t-shirt, much to my disappointment, with a pair of cargo shorts and some tennis shoes. I smiled slightly at him.

"Nice to see you again Paul," I said. His face completely lit up when he looked at me. He looked me up and down appreciatively and I cocked an eyebrow at his boldness. He just smiled.

"You too Rachel," then he turned to look at my father. "Alright Billy I'll see you later." I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye daddy. I have some leftovers in the fridge for you so there's no excuse to order pizza," I chided. He laughed.

"Oh darn."

I followed Paul out the door and we walked in companionable silence for a minute. Never one to be quiet for too long I turned to speak and was shocked to realize he was staring at me again.

"So are you gonna tell me what was up with you and my brother earlier?" I asked.

"Uhhh…" he started and shoved his hands in his pockets. I stopped walking and crossed my arms to look at him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me," I said when he still hadn't spoken.

"Look I'll tell you I promise. Just not now. I have to…figure some things out first," he said.

I humphed and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can probably see Rachel is the complete opposite of our dear sweet Kim and I hope you guys are looking forward to the story. It's completely finished now and I'll start posting it after this story is done. Anyway don't forget to weiver! Let's get 5 more reviews before the next update!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: _Of course you guys are fast reviewers so I have a new chapter for you. Only two chapters left! :(**

* * *

><p>"Touch my fucking girl again and I'll kill you," Jared said. The guys face began to turn all different colors from red, to blue, and finally purple. Jared's whole body was vibrating and I knew I had to stop him before he phased or worse killed the guy.<p>

"Jared!" I screamed and scrambled to my feet. I placed a calming hand on his arm. "Put him down Jared. It's okay, I'm fine," I said soothingly. Slowly the anger from his face faded and he didn't look like a potential killer anymore.

"Apologize," he said through his teeth giving the guy a shake. His hands were wrapped around Jared's arm trying to get him to let go.

"S..s..sorry," he managed to get out. A blood vessel had busted and now one of his eyes was blood red. It creeped me out. I nodded at his apology and Jared threw him down on the ground and looked at him in disgust as he coughed and wheezed for air. I looked over to Rachel and Paul and saw that Paul was standing over the body of the other guy who looked like he was out cold and moving in on the friend.

"Paul no, it's okay," Rachel said placing a restraining hand on his arm. Paul snarled through his teeth and looked at the guy.

"You're lucky you didn't touch her you little shit. Otherwise you'd be lying next to your friend. You come near them again and I'll hunt you down," he said in a guttural voice. It didn't even sound human. The guy nodded and we got in the car and drove off. Paul and Jared were still fuming and twice we had to convince Paul that he didn't need to turn the car back around and go find them again.

"Babe its fine," Rachel said rubbing his thigh. "I've dealt with shitheads like them before back at school." Paul got angry all over again and we had to convince him that we didn't need to drive to Washington State to find them.

"What did you do?" I asked curious. I know absolutely nothing about self-defense and lately I've been getting hit on by more and more jerks.

"Well me and my best friend Dionne took a self defense class twice a week and we learned some techniques. I can teach you," she said looking back at me. I nodded and felt Jared tense up. I knew he was mad at the fact that I would have to defend myself at all. I prepared myself for another couple of months of over-protectiveness and sighed.

**Jared's POV**

When Paul dropped us off Kim went inside her house and I hopped in through her window. I'm sure her mom suspected that I stayed in her room and slept over at night after a year of us dating but she never said anything. I was so mad that those idiots messed up my whole night. When I saw that bastard holding Kim I saw red. I wanted to rip him to pieces starting with his hands that he dared to put on her. I would have felt no remorse in killing him either. If Paul and I weren't there…I shivered not even wanting to go down that road. I was still fuming when Kim walked in scrubbing the makeup off her face. She smiled at me brightly and shook her hair out the curls now completely gone.

"Hey honey," she said and I tried to smile back but I was still preoccupied with my thoughts. She sighed. "Jared, it's over and done with. Just let it go. I'm fine and he didn't hurt me."

"He could of!" I almost shouted but managed to keep my voice down. "You should have just let me kill the little fucker." I clenched my hands into fists and felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Maybe you need to phase to let some of your aggression out," she suggested looking at me warily. I shook my head. I still had the scent of that guy in my nose and I knew if I left her I would go looking for him.

"I don't trust myself alone," I said glaring at the floor. I watched her feet come into view and she placed her hand on my chest and looked up at me.

"Jared it's okay. Calm down. Do I need to call Sam?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You're the only person I want to be with," I said. She got up on her tiptoes and poked out her lips. I kissed her softly and just holding her made me relax. The red haze that clouded my sight for the last hour faded and I could see and think clearly now. The power of imprinting is amazing.

"Okay now?" she asked wrapping her arms around me. I nodded into her hair and inhaled her scent. "Good." She said. "Now I need to go shower. Promise to be here when I get back?" I nodded again and let her go. I decided that I probably needed a quick shower too so I ran home and showered and raced back and I still made it before she was even done. She came back into the room with a pair of black silk shorts and a tank top. I shuddered but knew there wasn't much we could do with her mom home. Well it's not like that stopped me before but in the mood I was in I could wait until tomorrow when nobody was around because I wanted something a bit more vocal than we could do at the moment. I got under the covers and she followed after me snuggling against me. Her presence did more for me than anyone else could and I found myself drifting off to sleep. I dreamt that I went back and killed that guy slowly. I woke up with a smile on my face.

I went with my mom to go ring shopping. At first she was worried that Kim might be pregnant and that's why I wanted to get engaged but I told her it was a promise ring and we weren't planning on getting married anytime soon. She was relieved.

"Well I feel like Kim is more of a simple girl so we don't need to get her anything to gaudy," she said as we went into the second store of the day. I knew what I had in mind but I just hadn't found the right one yet.

"Mom it has to be perfect. Something that represents Kim, simple yet elegant," I said. She smiled and started tearing up again. She had been crying off and on since I approached her about this a week ago. Now graduation was next week and I planned on proposing to Kim that night after the cookout. "Mom not again," I sighed and held her as she boo hooed on my shoulder.

"I just can't believe my little boy is going to get engaged," she said. I rolled my eyes and smiled indulgently. When she finally composed herself we looked around some more. Everything was wrong, either something was too big or too small or was doing too much. I didn't realize ring shopping took this long. At the fifth store I was feeling discouraged when I saw it. It was perfect. It was simple with a stone in the middle and little designs on the side. I knew Kim would love it. It was right in my price range so I got it and on the way back home I felt like it was burning a hole in my pocket. I asked my mom to hold onto it for me just in case. I didn't want anything to happen to it.

Then the doubts began. What if she said no? What if she didn't like it? What if she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with me? I mean I knew these past few weeks after the incident at the club I had been getting on her nerves and being extremely overprotective. We even argued about it with her storming out of her own house to get away from me. I've never seen Kim storm out of anyplace ever. I put my hands on my forehead and sighed. I was going to go crazy, I just knew it. I went over to Sam's because I felt like he was the only one who could relate. He and Emily were engaged and their wedding was fast approaching. I was sitting on his couch with my head in my hands again. Emily was out with Rachel going shopping somewhere so we didn't have to worry about being overheard.

"Sam," I started, "how did you feel after you bought Emily's ring for her?" he laughed.

"I felt like I was going crazy," he said looking at me sympathetically. I sighed.

"Yeah that's how I feel right now," I said. "I mean I know she loves me but what if that's not enough?"

"The way I see it this. Because of the connection we have with our imprintees we know what they're feeling right?" I nodded. "Well if they weren't ready to take the next step in our relationship then we wouldn't feel the urge to make them happy and do something about it." I thought about this for a second.

"Hey maybe you're right! If Kim didn't want to be engaged to me then I wouldn't feel like I had to propose to her," I said.

"Well you don't have to do it Jared. Only if it's what you want to," he said.

"Trust me. I've wanted to since I first realized we were imprinted. I just wanted to wait until she was ready and now I think she is," I said. I smiled and felt relieved for the first time in days.

"So when are you going to do it?" he asked.

"After the cookout, I want it to be special."

"Well good luck Jared. Kim is lucky to have you. I've watched you grow up into a good guy and I'm proud of you," he said. I felt an uncomfortable lump in my throat.

"Thanks Sam," I said. "But I'm the lucky one."

**Oh my Jared is rather intimidating isn't he? I guess nobody else better touch his girl!**

**And he's going to propose to Kim! Ahhh I can't wait! Don't forget to weiver! **


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys. Oh no the story is almost over! One more chapter left, these next two chapters are kind of short but I know you'll enjoy them.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kim's POV<strong>

"I can't believe my baby is graduating!" my mom cried again and held onto me. I sighed and tried to hold back my own lump.

"Mooomm," I said. She let me go and I fixed my hair in the mirror. I decided to keep it simple so I left it down. My gown was red and I had on a dark blue strapless dress with black strappy heels. I had on some eyeliner and mascara and a little blush. She adjusted my cap again and snapped another picture. I had constant flashes in my eyes because she had been taking so many. We all decided to meet up at the school so that we could surprise everybody with how we looked. I felt so nervous but I didn't know why. I guess it was because this was the first day of the rest of my life. I couldn't believe that I was graduating. I had decided to go to school part time so that I could work and some of my classes were online so it made commuting easier. I decided that I wanted to be a teacher on the rez because that was my home and I just couldn't leave it.

We pulled up to the school and I started to get out of the car but my mom held my arm.

"Kimmy, I..I just wanted to say how proud I am of you. You've turned out to be a beautiful young woman who's got a good head on her shoulders. I just. I'm so lucky to have you as a daughter," she said smiling tremulously. I felt the waterworks coming on and I blinked back a few tears.

"Thanks mom. I couldn't have done it without you," I said hugging her tightly. She kissed my cheek and then let go and smiled wiping away a stray tear.

"Your friends are waiting baby. Good luck," she said and I smiled and got out of the car.

"Kiiimmmmmm!" Carmen yelled running towards me at full force and slamming into my body. I let at an "umph" sound and she held me tightly sobbing on my shoulder. "Oh Kim I can't believe this is finally happening. We're graduating!" I laughed and patted her back.

"I know I'm so excited!" I said and then she pulled back looking at me and we both started jumping up and down screaming and I'm sure we looked crazy but we didn't care.

"See I told you guys. Just follow the screams and we'll find them," Rachel said walking over. I laughed and saw that she had Sam, Emily, Jake, and Paul in tow.

"Where's Jared?" I asked.

"Right here," he said from behind me. I squealed and launched myself into his arms. He laughed softly and kissed my forehead.

"Can you believe it?" I asked looking up at him. he shook his head.

"No. But my mom crying all over me and snapping random pictures is kind of making it a reality," he said. I laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Oh I can't believe how much you guys have grown!" Emily said tearing up. Rachel rolled her eyes and patted her on the back.

"Not you too," she said. Sam put an arm around Emily and kissed the top of her head.

The rest of the wolves walked over and it was like a huge gathering of giants. Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Carmen, and I were the only ones graduating. Everybody else was just here to see us.

"Okay guys time to go!" Rachel said ushering us away.

"You sure you're not gonna cry Rach?" Carmen asked sniffling. She was so emotional. Rachel shook her head.

"Of course not," she said.

After the ceremony Rachel was blubbering and holding onto Paul saying how much she loved us and was proud of us. I gave Emily a conspiratorial smile and she snapped a picture of Rachel. Rachel sniffled and glared at us.

"If you even think of showing anyone that picture I'll come after you," she threatened. We laughed. My mom rushed over and was taking pictures of us yet again and I was surprised that I hadn't cried yet. I guess I was just too excited about everything and the emotion hadn't hit me yet. We had the cookout outside of Billy's house and everybody was there. I can't count how many hugs and congratulations I went through.

"Kim, I just want you to know if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you," one of the younger wolves, Micah said. I laughed.

"Thanks Micah," I said but Jared didn't think it was that funny.

"Hey Micah, if you never need a foot up your ass, you know who to call," he said glaring. I shoved him or attempted too since he didn't really move.

"Oh hush," I said. Micah backed away looking uneasy and when he was far enough he winked at me and Jared lunged for him. I held him back and laughed. "He's just joking Jared." He growled. The boys loved to tease him and knew the only way to get to him was to mess with me.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some food?" he said. I smiled.

"You waited for me to eat?" I asked. He looked guilty.

"Well…no. But I didn't eat a lot!" he said. I laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww they graduated! Finally, this kind of made me tear up because it reminded me of my graduation! Anywho I know you guys know what's coming next and I know you're looking forward to it. <strong>

**Also I have a question...should I write a Carmen story? A lot of you guys like her and I started one but I'm not sure where I'm going to take it though it will have to be a few years after these stories since Brady is still young. What do you think? **

**Don't forget to weiver, I really want to break 100 and I only need 7 more reviews, show me how much you love it! We'll close this story out with a bang!**


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: _Yay we broke 100 reviews! You guys are awesomeness in a cake. Thank you soooo much! I'm sorry I didn't upload yesterday, had a busy busy day. Anyway here's the last part of my story. Yeah it's short but it's sweet too and I'll be uploading my new story for you guys later on today. So here is the final part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all original Twilight characters.**

* * *

><p>"I guess it was too much to hope for. Come on hungry man lets go get some food," I said. We grabbed a plate and sat down and listen to the elders reminisce about when they were younger. We couldn't really talk wolf business because my mom and Carmen's parents were here and they knew nothing about it. When it started getting darker Jared tugged on my hand.<p>

"Come with me," he whispered. I got up and followed him. We made it to the beach and I removed my shoes and Jared held them for me.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today?" he asked looking nervous. I wondered at that but didn't say anything.

"Yeah it's been an amazing day. I can't believe we did it! I mean 4 years ago I could have never imagined any of the stuff that has happened _would_ happen," I said smiling. He laughed.

"Yeah me neither," he said. He stopped walking and turned to face me. He gathered me up in his arms and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. After a few moments and pulled back and just looked at me. "I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," I said softly.

"I'm so happy that of all the people in the world the one that I was destined to be with was right beside me the entire time. I was such an idiot not to see you before." I felt myself again start to tear up. "I just…Kim you've made these last couple of years the most wonderful of my life and I….whew" he blew out a breath and stepped back. My heartbeat sped up. "I just…I want you to make the rest of my life wonderful too." I gulped as he got down on one knee and held out a box. "Kimberly Elise Connweller…will you please, please…will you marry me?" I stood stock still and wasn't able to function for a full 30 seconds. Jared began to look nervous when I still didn't say anything. "Kim?" he asked and then the dam broke. Tears started flooding out of my eyes as I sobbed and nodded. He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger which made me cry even harder if possible. He stood up and lifted me against him and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and kissed all over his face. He laughed.

"You had me scared there for a minute," he said. I still couldn't speak so I just continued to cry then I thought I heard a cough. We both turned around and saw everybody from the party standing behind us.

"Oh god!" I wailed embarrassed. "How long have they been standing there?" he chuckled.

"About the whole time," he said. I knew he knew that they were there the entire time because his werewolf hearing was superb. I wanted to hit him but I was too happy to care. Everyone ran over and again I was passed around and hugged for another round of congratulations. Billy held my sobbing mother who was again snapping pictures and crying, I'm not entirely sure how she managed that. I also had a steady stream of tears coming out of my eyes and I didn't know when I would ever stop.

I was so ecstatically happy with the way my life turned out. Here I was surrounded by my family and the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I realized that I had him to thank for making my life complete. For 5 years I've been in love with Jared Kaleel and for the rest of my life he's going to love me too. I was no longer plain old Kimberly Connweller. I was the future confident and beautiful Kimberly Elise Kaleel. Yeah…that sounds just about right.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Awww they're getting married, how sweet! Don't worry Kim and Jared are featured in my other stories so you won't hear the last of them. And I know this is short but this is exactly how I wanted the story to end. Thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.<strong>


End file.
